The Future Of The Gotei13
by Caneblade18
Summary: The Story is set 200 years after the main Bleach storyline. Ichigo died of old age, but his spirit went to the soul society where he officially joined the Gotei 13 and is currently captain of squad 8. Ichigo isn't the main character in the story the main characters are OC's so fair warning if you don't like OC's. All forms of criticism are welcome. If you have any questions ask.
1. Prologue:

"Times are peaceful nowadays, wouldn't you say Jushiro?" "I agree Shunsui I'd say things haven't been the same around here for the past 200 years or so. I'd say it's quite delightful."

The year is 2213 and things have been peaceful since Shunsui became Head Captain Commander of the Gotei 13.

We now direct our gaze to a youthful boy abou 5 feet 10 inches tall, with semi long dark hair, unusually green eyes, a long scar across his right arm that runs the entire length of his arm the scar is in the shape of two lines crossing directly in the middle but then curving away at the ends, the boy is wearing the normal Shin O Academy uniform and is running through the Academy frantically.

"Gonna be late, gonna be late, gonna be late. I can't believe I overslept, the Shinigami Exams are today.

"Hey Yuzuki you in a hurry?"

A large bald headed guy about 6 foot 3 with a Shin O Academy uniform on stepped out from the corner.

"Not now Kiza I'm not in the mood to deal with you today," said the dark haired boy we now know as Yuzuki.

" Come on Yuzuki you know the exams are today."

"You know damn well I do so shouldn't you be worried about taking them yourself there Kiza?"

"Please an expert like me has no need to worry I'll pass with flying colors."

"Yeah if that's what you want to believe then so be it."

Yuzuki starts back on the path that he was previously on when suddenly. *Knock* Kiza slams his fist into Yuzuki's head.

" What did you do that for Kiza?"

"Well it's simple really I just want to test your skills to see if you're really shinigami worthy just know that if you drop your guard I'll kill you."

Kiza began to draw his Academy sword when an older man with a Shin O Academy teachers uniform appeared and yelled for them to take their exams.

"That's okay my blade may not have got to taste your blood but I guess watching you fail will suffice, have fun staying in this dump see ya Yuzuki."

Kiza turned and walked away throwing his hand up as to say goodbye, Yuzuki shrugged it off his shoulders and began running towards his goal again.


	2. Chapter 1: Yuzuki's First Trial

Chapter 1: Yuzuki's First Trial Let The Exams Begin!

Yuzuki came to a halt when he reached a yellow door with a square window, with a sign on it that read: DO NOT DISTURB. Yuzuki heald his head in despair and began to walk away, when he heard a voice.

"Hey Yuzuki I thought you were taking the exams today?"

He looked up to see a young light brown haired girl, with, light blue eyes, and the usual Shin O Academy uniform, but with a lime green undershirt and her hair pinned up, with a red feather on the right side.

"Yeah so did I Karine but that dumbass Kiza made me late."

"You know the exams haven't began yet don't you Yuzuki?"

"What do you mean there is a sign on the door that says do not disturb?"

"Yes but I was just on my way there to take my exams, you see they separate exam classes by alphabetical order my last name is Hino, and yours is Gomara so you will be with my class next."

*Facepalm* "I can't beleive that I didn't know they went by alphabetical order, I'm such a dumbass."

"We better hurry now Yuzuki or you will make us both late," "right".

The doors slammed open and about a hundred students came out some with a cheerful face, but most with despair in there eyes. The ones with despair in there eyes were all complaining about how hard the exams were. Yuzuki was already nervous, but after seeing the students faces and actions he was beyond that. After the flood of students were done pouring out Yuzuki and Karine's class entered with Yuzuki and Karine being the first ones to go in and sit down.

The teacher was a tall man with an almost bald head the only hair he had being on the sides of his head, he wore glasses and had a slightly muscular physique. His tone was loud and aggressive there was no sincerity in his voice so that added to Yuzuki's nervousness. Yuzuki looked over at Karine and saw that she had no nervousness in her eyes only pure determination, he gave a soft smile and then turned to face the front of the room.

"Is everyone ready now, if so then let's begin!"

The teacher then rang a bell and set a timer before placing it on his desk. Yuzuki began wrighting frantically his hand was in a complete frenzy, and not to mention the sweat that was coming from his head. After about an hour of testing the timer went off and the teacher's voice rang, "time's up pencils down!"

All the students hurilly placed there pencils neatly beside there papers. As the teacher came around to collect the papers Yuzuki's sweat didn't exactly slow down he was starting to shake at the thought of his test results he finished and thought he done a rather well job, but still the thought of failing the exams and staying at the Academy another year was unbearable. Not to mention the satisfaction that Kiza would get out of it.

After the papers were taken up the students were dismissed and ready to head to there barracks.

"How did it go for you Yuzuki?" Asked Karine in a tone that was more pleasant than usual.

"I'm not for sure probably not so well, I mean I think I done good but I'm not counting on it you know how my luck is."

"Yes I can't argue with you there, you do have some bad luck, but you need to focus less on your pessimistic side and more on your optimistic that's how I see it."

"Maybe you're right Karine, maybe I am to much of a Pessimist."

"Well anyways I'ma head to my barracks I'll see you tomorrow Karine."

"See you then Yuzuki good luck on tomorrows results."

They then headed toward there own barracks and prepared for a good nights rest.

It was about 1:00am when Yuzuki was woke from his sleep by an extremely loud noise. He got out of bed, grabbed his Academy sword , and walked out the door to investigate the sound. He stepped out the door and into a beautifull night the stars were all out, the moon was full, and the air was unbealeavably fresh. He heard a scream coming from the training grounds, Yuzuki knew then that he didn't have time to enjoy the fresh air.

He began running towards the source of the sound, when he arrived at the training grounds he saw Kiza standing there with a smug look on his face as usual, but when Yuzuki looked around he also saw Karine tied to a pole with rope and her mouth taped up.

"Kiza what do you think you're doing?"

"Well now such a large temper from such a small man."

"What is the meaning of this Kiza?"

"I think we have a score to settle from earlier and I knew if there was a little incentive behind it you would try to give me a real fight."

"Well then kiza you asked for it now here it is."

"Give me all you've got little man."

Yuzuki rushed Kiza with his sword in hand but Kiza used his flash step to dodge and get behind him.

Kiza then swung his blade right for Yuzuki's neck, but Yuzuki whipped around and blocked it.

They swung there blades at each other back and forth switching between offense and defense.

Then finally Kiza used another flash step to appear above Yuzuki.

"Time to end this!"

Shouted Yuzuki before using a flash step of his own to appear on the left side of Kiza.

"Hado number 31 Shakkaho"

Yuzuki then fired a large ball of fire red energy from his palm that hit Kiza directly.

Kiza started to get up when they heard a loud voice.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

They looked to see who was there, it was the teacher from the exams.

"Both of you back to your barracks, I'll decide what to do with you in the morning."

Yuzuki could see him begining to untie Karine as he was walking back toward the barracks, Karine flashed him a smile as if to say thank you.

The next morning the teacher came to Yuzuki's barracks and woke him in a loud tone as usual. "Yuzuki Gomara you are hereby cleared from the events that happened last night I spoke with Karine, and she explained the situation to me, Kiza Martigama is now being expelled from the Academy. Now get ready the results from the exams have been posted and if you don't get a good spot before the students crowd around them you might have to wait awhile." Yuzuki got up with a nervous smile on his face, and he was on his way.


	3. Chapter 2: The Results Are In

Chapter2: The Results Are In, The Hopeful Pessimist

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the sky was blue, and everyone was enjoying the day. That is everyone except for Yuzuki of course who was running at what seemed like light speed to see his results.

"Gotta get there before anyone else." Chanted a very nervous Yuzuki.

"Nervous as always eh Yuzuki." He heard the voice and recognized it as Karine.

"Haha you know it Karine, I just don't wanna wait forever to see my results. You know how the students like to crowd around and push everyone that they can out."

"Yeah most students are just like mindless drones."

They finally arrived at the front entrance of the school where there was a massive crowd of students waiting to be let in.

"Oh no that's just my luck, I put so much effort into getting here late now look how far behind I am."

"Well Yuzuki it may be a little wait, but at least you'll get to see you're results."

"Yeah maybe in the next hundred years or so."

Yuzuki's complaing was interuppted by an enormous explosion followed by an all to familiar voice.

"GO!" Screamed an enraged Kiza before jumping in front of Yuzuki. Then a barrier was formed around them blocking all sides off so no one could interfere.

"What's wrong Yuzuki, are you suprised to see that you aren't the only one who freshened up on their Kido?"

"You hot headed pig, it doesn't take much lessons in Kido to create a barrier like this."

"That's it Yuzuki, you're lucky the teacher came and split it up when he did I was getting ready to get up and mop the floor with you."

"If you say so Kiza, but actions do speak louder than words you know."

"Fine then I'll show you since you're in such a hurry to die."

Kiza rushed in and threw a left punch that was dodged by Yuzuki, then Kiza swung his sword with his right hand. Yuzuki reached for his blade only to realize that he left it at home. He swung his head to dodge the blade and it cut off a piece of his hair, Yuzuki then jumped back a little with his flash step.

"What's wrong Yuzuki, don't tell me the little punk forgot his blade?"

Yuzuki just flashed smile, and it almost seemed like he was about to laugh. The expression on Kiza's face was obvious. He was thinking: "How could he be so calm, even when I clearly have the upper hand not to mention he don't even have his sword with him?"

All of Kiza's unasked questions were answered with one simple phrase from Yuzuki.

"Well I guess I'm just gonna have to rely on my Kido for this one."

"Don't be stupid Yuzuki there's no way your Kido is advanced enough to beat me without even having a blade to back you up."

"I guess you didn't hear then Kiza, my father was in the Kido Corps, so he taught me quite a lot about Kido, now my Kido isn't the best seeing as how I can't do 40 or higher class Kido, I placed fourth in my class. It's okay though I wouldn't need higher level Kido to beat an imbecile like you anyway."

"Well that's a mighty strong statement lets see if you can back it up."

Kiza then rushed him again but this time when he got in close range he used a flash step to get above Yuzuki and fake him out. Yuzuki raised his hand above his head and heald out his palm.

"Hado number 1 Sho." Kiza was pushed away, but didn't even have time to catch his breath when he heard Yuzuki's voice again.

"Hado number 4 Byakurai." Kiza was then hit by a small burst of concentrated white lightning from Yuzuki's fingertip. This went right though Kiza's shoulder and he fell to the ground.

"Pathetic I'm done here Kiza, you've had enough."

Yuzuki turned to walk away when Kiza's loud voice once again chimed through his head.

"Stop right there Yuzuki!"

Yuzuki stopped to hear what Kiza's next obnoxious remark was gonna be.

"This isn't over yet, I said I will crush you, and I will do as I say."

Kiza then stood up, shuddered a little because of the pain coming from his right shoulder, but then he brushed it off.

"Well there is one thing I can say about you Kiza you have a signifacantly high tolerence for pain."

"Well now if we're done playing let's get down to business. Shall we Yuzuki?

"If you insist then I won't hold back any longer Kiza, you've had your warning."

Yuzuki then used his flash step to appear behind Kiza, he then threw a punch that sent Kiza flying. Another flash step from Yuzuki was used to appear in front of Kiza, Yuzuki then kicked him in the face to send him flying back the other way. Kiza stopped himself before he slammed into the wall behind him and regained his composure.

"Bakudo number 30 Shitotsu Sansen!"

A yellow triangle appeared with three pointed ends that then shot out of it hitting Yuzuki, and pinning him to the wall of the barrier.

"There you go Yuzuki not so tough now are you?"

Kiza then used a flash step and appeared in front of Yuzuki and just as he was about to impale him with his blade Yuzuki broke the Bakudo and ducked. He then puched Kiza in the stomach that made Kiza fold, and spit up a little. Yuzuki pushed his fist farther into Kiza's stomach and extended his endex finger.

"Hado number 4 Byakurai."

The blast ripped through Kiza's stomach with much more force than the one that pierced his shoulder. Yuzuki moved his hand and watched as Kiza fell to the ground. The barrier then faded and Yuzuki began to walk away. When he heard Kiza's voice yet again.

"Yuzuki we're not finished here, get your ass back here."

"I think we are finished now Kiza you're done. You may still have the will to fight but you can't run on sheer willpower."

Three guards and a medic then ran over to where Kiza lay and began to handcuff and heal him. The students watched in awe as Yuzuki walked toward the doors with a very serious look on his face. He opened the doors and stepped inside, without hesitation Karine ran over to him.

"Hey Yuzuki you okay?" His face then turned from seriousness to a look of happiness.

"Of course I am Karine wasn't you watching?"

"Yes, but I didn't ask because I thought you were injured I asked because I have never seen such a display of seriousnees come from you."

"Well I was just focused that's all. Now shall we take a look at the results?"

Karine nodded her head, and they made there way to the exams board. Karine Hino: Passed, Yuzuki Gomara: Passed.

"YES! Yes yes yes yes, I knew I could do it I just did."

Yuzuki's chanting was interuppted by Karine.

"It looks like Cowan passed as well."

Yuzuki stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name and his face went from pure delight to complete seriousness.

"Yeah I figured as much, I may hate the guy, but I have to hand it to him he is skilled. That's what I hate about him he's skilled in everyway you can imagine. His Kido skills, his sword skills, hand to hand combat, hell I even heard the guy is a great cook. All that perfection has to have a flaw somewhere I mean no one is that, well perfect."

"Yuzuki you and Cowan were good friends at one time, why not talk to him?"

"I refuse, as a matter of fact I don't even want to hear the guy's name anymore. Let's just change the subject."

Before they could change the subject students bagan pouring in and crowding to see there results. A loud voice quaked through the sound of the students.

"ATTENTION! When everyone is done looking at the results, the ones who passed are to line up in the Auditorium for there Zanpakutos and squad enrollments, thank you for your time."

Yuzuki and Karine smiled and nodded at one another before making there way to the Auditorium.


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble Is Brewing

Chapter 3: Trouble Is Brewing, The Precipice World's Strang New Look

The Auditorium doors opened wide and the students didn't hesitate to run right in and have a seat. Yuzuki and Karine sat in the backrow, it didn't really matter where they sat at anyway they go by alphabetical order. The teachers began calling off names one by one, and it didn't seem like they were getting close to Yuzuki and Karine.

"Hey Yuzuki I want you to promise me something."

"Sure what is it Karine?"

"I want you to promise me that we will stick together through this. What I mean by that is that we will still remain friends even if we get put in different squads."

"Of course we will always remain the same I mean we may get put into different squads, but it's not like we're moving far away from each other right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right about that, but also remember I bet I can make Captain before you."

"Alright we'll see if you can back that up Karine."

Just as Karine was getting ready to say something she was distracted by the teachers when they called forth Cowan Unada to the stage.

"Well there he is again." Said a now serious Karine.

"What of it?"

"Well aren't you at least a little anxious to see what squad he will be placed in?"

"Come to think of it I do want to know what squad will have to suffer that cocky bastard's attitude."

Yuzuki and Karine listened closely as the teacher read Cowan his Squad enrollment.

"Cowan Unada, you have been hereby assigned to be enrolled in Squad 6, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's squad starting tomorrow morning."

Yuzuki, and Karine just watched as Cowan walked back to his seat. Cowan had long dark hair that was shoulder length, his eyes were brown, and he was about 6 foot 1. He slowed his pace a little, locked eyes with Yuzuki, and continued to sit down. Yuzuki's gaze never faltered even though he knew that Cowan's power has always surpassed his. He claimed to hate Cowan and didn't care about anything that he done but Yuzuki has always been in an unspoken competition with him always trying to become stronger and surpass Cowan.

"Karine Hino!" The teachers were ready to give Karine her enrollment.

"Go on Karine they just called you."

Karine began to walk onto the stage and Yuzuki watched and listened closely.

"Karine Hino you have been hereby assigned to enroll in squad 4 the medical unit for you're outstanding abilitie in medical Kido. You may now have a seat."

"Yuzuki Gomara!"

Yuzuki passed Karine on his way to the stage both wearing a very serious face, but you could since the anxiousness in Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki Gomara you have been hereby assigned to enroll in squad 8 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki's squad for your decent Kido, and your outstanding sword and hand to hand combat skills, you may now have a seat."

"Well it sucks we're in different squads but at least we graduated, eh Karine?"

"Yeah I guess you're right Yuzuki."

They finally finished calling the students, and everyone went to their barracks excited to start there new journey.

Meanwhile in the Precipice World something was very wrong. The walls were joining together to make it completely impassable. The Cleaner was stuck in one spot not even it could break through. Head Captain Shunsue realised the seriousness of the problem and called a captains meeting.

"Are all present and accounted for?"

"SIR!" Shouted the captains.

"Well then let's begin, I'm sure you all have heard about what's been going on in the precipice world haven't you?"

Capain Mayuri Kurotsuchui began to speak.

"Well sir I have seen it and I must say that I have never seen an incident like this before. I have my team working on it, but we keep coming up short. I have no idea who could be doing this, or how they done it."

"You said who, does that mean you think it was done by someone intentionally?"

"Done by someone yes, intentionally no."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the only way that the walls could come together would be with an extremely high build up of either spiritual pressure or reitsu. Both of those things work like magnets for the walls and they attract each other pulling them together. So when I say that this someone didn't do it intentionally then I mean that someone with enough spiritual pressure passed through the Precipice World and caused the walls to come together. That is the reason that more than five captains cannot pass through the precipice world at the same time."

"So Mayuri you're saying that someone with more spiritual pressuere than five captains passed through the Precipice World?"

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"Then can't you get your team to bring us the entry log like you have in the past so we can see what they look like."

"Well there is no one like that in our entry log or our cameras, but we do have something very interesting. While one of my men was viewing the camera that's in the Precipice World he saw a sudden flash bolt by and shortly after the camera went off the grid. We just shrugged it off as a simple malfunction at first, but when we learned what was going on in there we studied it more closely. When we did we monitored the reitsu, and the spiritual pressure levels right before the camera went off, here's the printout of what we got back."

Mayuri handed him a chart of the reitsu and spiritual pressure levels. They were both through the roof.

"Well now that's interesting Mayuri, keep up the good work and let me know what you find."

"Will do sir, but those levels are quite scary they are the highest I've ever seen."

"Everyone I want you to keep your eyes peeled for someone that looks suspicious and if you sense any spiritual pressure that is as high as these levels suggest contact me immediately. That is all you are now dismissed."

The captains left the room to go back to there barracks, that iss all the captains except for Jushiro and Shunsue.

"Shunsue what is troubling you, you seem more tense than usual?"

"Well Jushiro it's just that I was starting to enjoy these peacful times, but I guess all things must come to an end."

"Yes they must but I get the feeling the Precipice World isn'tthe only thing that's troubling you."

"You're always on the money aren't you Jushiro? It's the boy with the scar that we've been watching he graduated and is going to be in Squad 8 starting tomorrow."

"Squad 8? That's Ichigo's squad."

"Yes so I say things will get very interesting there, it's something I'll definately want to keep my eyes on."

Yuzuki returned to his barracks, and breathed a sigh of releif. His nervousness was over, but his journey was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 4:The Exciting New Lifestyle

Chapter4: The Exciting New Lifestyle, The First Day In The Squad.

The sun has risen, a fresh breeze rolls in, and Yuzuki is awoken to the sound of birds chirping. It's usually extemely hard to wake Yuzuki and get him out of bed, but not this morning. He is fueled by the idea of the new lifestyle in Squad 8. He got up out of bed, took a second to get woken up fully, got dressed, grabbed his Asauchi, and he was ready to go. He looked at the time the clock read 8:45am.

"Oh no, the teacher told me to be at the gate by 9:00 I'll never make it by now."

He began to run out the door and headed straight for the gate.

"Faster, faster, I have to run faster."

He chanted vigorously as he ran toward his destination.

"If i don't make it in time my work will all be for nothing."

He stopped when he heard the sound of what sounded like a man screaming for his life.

"I don't have time for this, I have to get there. I guess I'll go have a look at what's going on over there."

He sprinted toward the source of the sound. The sound lead him into the woods, which was pretty far away from his destination seeing as how he now had five minutes to get there. Yuzuki walked beyond all the trees and into a clearing where he saw a man with a soul reaper uniform on sitting on the grass being looked down at by a hollow. The hollow was about 11 feet tall and had a snow white mask with a red line running horizontally across the top and one at the bottom.

"Hey bonehead you're gonna make me late let's get this over with already."

"Kid you need to get out of here your Asauchi hasn't even became a Zanpakuto yet. Are you fresh outta the academy or something?"

"Just let me show you what I can do before you critisize."

"Okay kid but don't say I didn't warn you."

The soul reaper got up and ran out of the woods.

"Let's get this over with."

Yuzuki used a flash step to get behind the hollow and slashed it with his Asauchi. The beast just brushed it off then swung at him with it's left arm. Yuzuki dodged it but then was hit by it's monstrous tail, and slammed into the ground.

"Damn, if I don't figure something out then I'm dead for sure."

Yuzuki then backed out of the hollow's sight and into the trees so he could buy a little time to figure out how to get rid of it. After a few minutes of thinking, and watching the hollow try to find him he had it.

"Hado number 31 Shakkaho."

A red ball of energy came from the right side of the hollow. It connected but the hollow shrugged that off as well, then took out all of the trees there with it's massive tail. After the trees were cleared Yuzuki was nowhere to be seen.

"Hado number 31 Shakkaho"

A blast came from in front of the hollow it was smacked away with it's tail. Then Yuzuki finally got the opening he was working for. Yuzuki then jumped out of the trees from behind the hollow and stabbed his blade into it's back. With it's tail facing the other way from the blast he could now do damage before it could strike back.

"Hado number 11 Tsuzuri Raiden."

He then fired an electric current that passed through the sword and into the hollow's back. the hollow fell in agony, and Yuzuki delivered the final blow by slashing through it's head. The hollow then disentegrated into black spirit particles, and Yuzuki sheathed his blade. Now later than ever Yuzuki ran out of the woods as quick as possible, he was now five minutes late.

"Damn it I'm not gonna make it. I can't beleive I'm already late."

He finally arrived at the gate where he seen the students walk in accompanied by the teacher. The doors closed behind them and Yuzuki hung his head in dismay. He then began to walk away when he heard a voice.

"Hey kid where are you going? I thought you were joining a squad today."

It was the soul reaper from before. Yuzuki turned and looked at him, he dreaded answering his question, because he knew that he would have to say out loud that he was to late. You see if you pass the exams and graduate, but don't make it in time then you have to repeat the year again, because tardiness is not something that the captains like to put up with.

"Yeah I was, but that damn hollow made me late."

"So you beat that thing kid, how in the hell did you do that? Not to mention that you don't have a scratch on you. I'd say someone like you is more thatn worthy of joining the Gotei 13."

"Well thank you, but it don't look like I'll be joining it today the gateds are already closed and you know what that means."

"What the hell are you talking about kid? I'm a soul reaper aren't I? That means I can get you in. Follow me."

The nameless soul reaper then opened the gate and him and Yuzuki passed through. They ran up to Yuzuki's teacher and explained why they were late. The teacher was angry at first, but after he realised that Yuzuki defeated a hollow of that size with only an Asauchi and Kido he was reluctant to let it slide.

"What's your name soul reaper?"

"Kokichiro Takezoe, 7th seat of squad 10!"

"I am Yuzuki Gomara, it's nice to meet you."

Kokichiro then went into his barracks and knocked on captain Hitsugaya's office door.

"Captain Hitsugaya, this is Kokichiro Takezoe 7th seat of your squad. I have very important news for you may I come in?"

"You may."

"There was a hollow that has appeared in the woods just outside the front gate."

"What, how did a hollow get into the soul society? Where is it now?"

"The hollow was taken care of sir."

"By whom?"

"By a new graduate from the academy the hollow had me pinned and was about to deliver the final blow when the student intervened and killed it with his Asauchi."

"He killed it with an Asauchi? How did he manage that."

"Well he did use some well placed Kido to aid him sir."

"But still that is incredible. What did this kid look like?"

"He had dark hair, stood at about 5 foot 10, wore a blue shirt that had a skull on the right side of it, a black jacket, black pants, and these strange green eyes."

"Was that all?"

"Well come to think of it he did have a strange looking scar that ran across his right arm."

"A scar across his arm! Are you sure of it?"

"Yes sir I am positive, why does that mean something?"

"No it's nothing thank you for informing me I will contact the Head Captain right away, you are dismissed."

"SIR!"

Kokichiro then left the captains office and closed the door. The bathroom door opened and Rangiku Matsomoto the captains lieutenant walked out of it.

"Were you eavesdropping again Rangiku?"

"Why captain what would make you think I would do such a thing?"

"Come on Rangiku you know why I said that. You know I could start punishing you for that right?"

"Little old me, come on Toshiro would you really?"

"I've told you before it's captain Hitsugaya, and yes you can start scrubbing the barracks floors now."

"Fine Toshiro, I'll be on my way, but first tell me what all this talk about a boy with a scar on his arm is aboout."

"That is captain class information Rangiku."

"Oh come on I won't say anything, please tell me."

"No Rangiku that is my answer and that is final."

"You never tell me anything that I want to know."

Rangiku walked out of the office and mumbled to herself.

"I guess I'll have to figure it out on my own."

The teacher then began placing the graduates in their respective squads starting with squad 1 and working his way down. After the students were dropped off at Squads 1, 2, and 3 they made their way to Squad 4 where Lieutenant Isane was waiting to show the new members around their barracks. Yuzuki wished Karine luck and the rest of the graduates were on their way. When they arrived at Squad 6 Lieutenant Renji Abarai was wait to show their new Squad members around. Cowan walked toward the Lieutenant stopping only once to look at Yuzuki with a look of pure arrogance. After that was over they eventually arrived at Squad 8 that was Yuzuki's stop. Yuzuki was greeted by a man with long blue hair with a little grey on each side of his bangs, he was about 5 foot 8 inches tall, with a scar across the bridge of his nose, and wore the normal Soul Reaper attire, black gown with a white sash.

"Hello everyone I am lieutenant Enoki Kazuya and I will be your guide today."

Enoki looked around when he saw the new members, and paused when he seen Yuzuki.

"Yo boy what's your name?"

"Me?"

"Yes you, what is your name?"

"I am Yuzuki Gomara. Pleasure to meet you sir."

Enoki then ignored Yuzuki and began to explain the laws of the soul society.

"I'm sure you all have heard that there are certain laws that you must always go by in the Soul Society. This is a list of those rules look over them and when you are all finished we will then proceed to the tour."

He handed the members a piece of paper that had the rules written on them. The rules were:

1. It is against the law for a Shinigami to give their spiritual power to Humans.

2. It is against the law for a Shinigami to use forbidden Kido.

3. It is against the law for any citizen of Soul Society to create weapons of a dangerous nature not sanctioned by the feudal government. To do so is treason.

4. It is against the law to commit murder.

5. It is against the law to kill a Human that a Shinigami has not been ordered to kill

6. It is forbidden for a Shinigami to acquire or attempt to gain Hollow-like powers.

7. It is by ancient law that two Shinigami cannot hold the same Zanpakutō. They must fight for the honor of bearing the spirit, with the spirit going to the winner, and the loser being executed

8. It is against the law for the Gotei 13 to meddle in the affairs of the noble families unless the family in question breaks one of the laws of Soul Society beyond a shadow of a doubt

9. It is a crime for a Shinigami to remain in the Human World longer than a certain time limit.

10. It is against the law to attack a captain. To do so is treason.

11. It is against the law to commit terrorist action(s) or attempt overthrow of the balance of Soul Society. To do so is treason.

After reading the laws Enoki then began the tour. He showed them where the captains office was and told them to try to avoid coming there often, he showed them where the training, and meditation grounds are, and he showed them to their barracks.

"This is your barracks you may rest here. You are not to leave your barracks after midnight or you will be questioned and if necessary we will use force. That is all I have to show you here are all of your uniforms put them on, and when you are done come to the Assembly Hall where you will be assigned your missions if there are any that are needed. You will report to the Assembly hall everyday at 12:00pm for your daily missions. That is all."

The lieutenant left the room, and they all began to put on their uniforms. After they were finished getting dressed everyone was ready to make their way to the Assembly Hall.


	6. Chapter 5: Squad 8's Mission

Chapter 5: Squad 8's Mission, The Eery Eyes Of A Hollow

Squad 8 made their way to the assembly hall where they all took their seats and awaited the Captains orders. Enoki sat in the seat closest to the front of the room, and Yuzuki sat in the back. All the new squad members anxiously awaited for the captain to enter the room. Then finally after about ten minutes of waiting the doors swung open. A man that looked like he was in his early thirties, with bright orange hair, facial hair very similiar to Heap Captain Shunsue's the only difference being that it was slightly thinner, and a captain's uniform walked through the door. All the men straightened their posture and watched him closely as he began to speak.

"I see a lot of new squad members out there, for those of you who don't know who I am, I am Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, you may call me Captain Kurosaki I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. Now let's get down to business, normally when newbies arrive we have them train together to see what rank you deserve, but it seems something urgent has come up. I received news that there was a hollow that appeared in the Soul Society earlier today. That is a definate sign that something is wrong. Not only that but it seems that there are some strange problems in the Precipice World. So Squad 12 came up with a little plan that we're gonna help carry out."

He then passed Enoki a small white bar, and a small round object.

"The white bar that he is holding is called hollow bait, when you break it at the middle it releases enough reitsu to attract hollows. The other thing is a small optical camera that Squad 12 designed. Now what I want each of you to do is to deploy to the spot where the first hollow appeard, I'm sure that Yuzuki Gomara will lead you to the place."

When he said his name Yuzuki had a shocked look on his face, because the captain knew his name. It takes awhile for most captains to learn their new squad members names and sometimes they never learn them. Yuzuki just pondered on it for a minute and continued listening.

"When you have each positioned yourselves I want you to snap the bait and if a hollow appears this will show us where they are coming from. When and if the hollows appear I want you to find a way to shove that camera in one's eye, and be careful not to kill it. Then when you have finished that drive it back to where it came from. We are doing this because we need a surveilance drone, and what's better suited for that than a live hollow. Also if there are any other hollows around after the mission is completed eliminate them. You may now begin your mission."

"SIR!"

The squad members then left the room and headed for the front gate. On their way there Enoki warned the sqyad members that they need to be on guard when he snaps the bait.

"There's no telling how many hollows will come when the bait is snapped. There isn't usually any high level hollows, but a large amount can still be very dangerous."

After the warning they had arrived at the same spot as earlier. They all stood their ground and watched as Enoki snapped the bait. The bait was snapped and the squad members watched closely, being constantly on guard. After about ten minutes of waiting they decided to go back to the barracks and report to the captain. When they turned to walk away they felt numerous spiritual pressures coming from the sky behind them. They quickly turned and drew their blades.

"Here they come!"

Shouted Enoki, when suddenly a large Garganta appeared in the sky and out from it came about ten hollows.

"Quickly I want ten of you to hold that Garganta open so that we can drive the hollow back."

Said Enoki before lunging at one of the hollows with his Zanpakuto in hand. He was then followed by Yuzuki and the rest of the squad members who each lunged at the other hollows. Yuzuki and two other squad members were working on one hollow seeing as how none of them had obtained Shikai yet they would need it. They seen that Enoki had been pinned down by a single hollow and they were just about to lunge in and help him when they heard him shout.

"Sheer, Tsume."

His Zanpakuto then materialized into two gauntlets on each of his arms, and five blades each the size of a katana's blade bursted out of them. Enoki slashed the beast's face and knocked it on it's back, before shoving his blades through each of it's hands and pinning it's legs down with his feet. He yelled for one of the squad members to assist him. A young squad member quickly ran over to him and he told the squad member to pull the camera out of his sash and shove it through it's eye. The squad member done as he was told then Enoki let the Hollow up and him and four other squad members tackled it and lifted it into the sky before throwing it into the Garganta. The squad members holding up the garganta quickly jumped out of the way and it closed leaving the hollow inside.

"Now we have completed our mission let's eliminate the remaining hollows and report to Captain Kurosaki."

Yuzuki and his partners then slashed open the hollows head and it dematerialized into black matter, at the same time the others finished taking out the hollows they were battling. They sheathed their Zanpakuto's/Asauchi's and waited for Lieutenant Kazuya to give them their order to leave.

"Fine work everyone now let's head for the barracks our mission is completed."

Yuzuki whispered to one of the other new squad members.

"I can't beleive the guy is that powerful. he pinned down a massive hollow's legs with just his feet."

"I know he really does deserve his ranking, I'd hate to get on that guys bad side."

"Likewise."

The squad members made it to the gate and Enoki opened it, and before them stood a fellow soul reaper with a blank expression on his face just staring them down.

"Identify yourself."

Said Enoki in a sturn voice before the man's eyes whitened and he fell to the ground. When he hit the ground he revealed a large spike in the back of his neck, and the back of his clothes were covered in blood.

"Hurry someone go get a medic, inform Head Captain Kyoraku of a possible intruder. You and you guard the gate."

The Lieutenant ordered hastily pointing to two of his squad members.

"You stay put and wait for the medics to arrive."

He said to Yuzuki before running off towards their squad barracks. Yuzuki had no idea why he had to wait for the paramedics, the man had absolutely no color in his eyes, and it was obvious that he was dead. He had heard of Squad 4's healing abilities, and knew they were quite acceptional, but they couldn't bring someone back from the dead. He didn't question the Lieutenants orders and waited poatiently for Squad 4's arrival. Eventually after about ten minutes of waiting the Squad finally arrived. Lieutenant Isane ran over to the man and pulled the spike out of him. Karine was there with them Yuzuki noticed her right off, and ran to talk to her.

"Hey Karine it seems that there is something awfully strange going on here."

"I'd say, but do you see the wound on the back of his neck?"

"Looks like an ordinary wound, what of it?"

"If you look closely there are slight burn marks around it."

"Yeah I see it now, what do you think it means?"

"I think that he was killed with a heat based Zanpakuto."

"A Zanpakuto, are you saying he was killed by another soul reaper?"

"It appears that way, I hate to say it, but it appears we have a snake in the grass."

"Karine I think you should tell this to the lieutenant."

"Right."

Karine then headed over to where Lieutenant Isane was, and told her of her suspicions.

"Very perceptive of you Karine, I'll tell the captain, and we'll look into it."

"Thank you mam."

"Okay squad members there is nothing we can do, let's head back and report to Captain Unohana."

Karine waved goodbye as her and the rest of the squad rushed off towards their barracks. Yuzuki also headed for his squad's barracks. When he arrived at the barracks he went straight to the Assembly Hall to meet up with the other squad members. He enterd and had a seat. Captain Kurosaki was standing in the front of the room listening to Enoki's report.

"I see Lieutenant Enoki take the rest of the men and search the grounds for anyone suspicious."

"Sir, men you heard the captain's orders let's move out."

"Yuzuki Gomara, stay put I need to speak with you."

Yuzuki gulped, as he was scared of the captain's tone. He was pretty nervous as always, and wondering what the captain could want to speak with him about was only feeding his nervousness. He watched as the rest of the men left the room and closed the dorr behind them.

"Yuzuki I need you to report on what happened when the medics arrived."

"Well sir they noticed slight burn marks around the victim's wound after the spike was pulled out. And they suspect that it could have been done by a fire based Zanpakuto."

"So they suspect another shinigami of commiting the crime?"

"It appears so sir."

"Interesting, very well then you may join your other squad members in their search."

"Sir."

Yuzuki walked out of the room and the door closed behind him. The captain spoke to himself.

"So that's the boy with the scar, he's a little different that what I imagined I just hope he don't get himself killed before things get interesting."

Yuzuki rushed off in the direction of his squad when suddely he felt an extremely high amount of spiritual pressure close by. He started to run for his squad members seeing as how there was no way he could defeat someone or something with that much spiritual pressure with his Asauchi. Before he could take another step the person that the spiritual pressure belonged to appeard in front of him. It was a man that was the same height as Yuzuki, he had semi long red hair with a amall amount of blue at the ends of it, he wore a soul reapers attire and had a Zanpakuto in it's sheath on his side. The blade had a hilt that was straight being pointy on each ends, and it's handle was wrapped in red fabric. After a few seconds of staring down Yuzuki who was trembling from the man's large amount of spiritual pressure he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well hello there maggot, what might your name be?"

Yuzuki just stood there still trembling without speaking a word.

"I asked you a question how rude of you to ignore me."

The man began to draw his blade when he heard the other soul reapers mumbling about how they heard something coming from their direction. He then felt the spiritual pressure of a few captains that were also searching, and sheathed his blade.

"Well it looks like we don't have the time to get better acquainted I'll see you again sonn boy."

The man leaped into the air and a red portal opened up just before he jumped into it. Soon after the other squad members arrived and Enoki quickly spoke to Yuzuki.

"What just happened? I felt a large spiritual pressure coming from over here but it vanished as soon as we arrived."

Yuzuki then explained what had happened to the Lieutenant.

"I see, and you're sure that the description you gave me is accurate?"

Yuzuki nodded his head.

"Well then, men report back to the barracks it seems the culprit got away."

Yuzuki and the other men then headed back to the barracks, it was now almost dark outside, and they had worked pretty hard all day, they were ready for a good night's rest.


	7. Chapter 6: Brawl In The Training Grounds

Chapter 6: Brawl In The Training Grounds, Advance Through The Ranks

It was about 6:00am when the barracks door flung open and Enoki came rushing in.

"Everyone rise and shine it's time for you to see where you place, I want the new squad members to get ready, and meet me in the Training Grounds."

The new squad members lept out of bed, quickly put their uniforms on, grabbed their Asauchi's and left for the Training Grounds. When they arrived Enoki was standing there at the end waiting for them.

"Are you all present, and accounted for? It seems that way, so I'll explain nwhat's about to happen here. You will each take a number, and when your number is called you will fight a seated officer starting at 20 and working your way up. When you can't fight anymore we will give you a rank depending on how well you performed. There are sixty of you here so that means we may be here awhile, so I don't want to here any complaining. Now line up and take a number."

The men done as they were told and lined up Yuzuki was the twenty second one in line so his number was 22. After they were each assigned their number they took a seat on the ground away from where the rest of the men were to be fighting and watched as they each took turns.

"Number 21!"

Called Enoki, Yuzuki was anxious because he knew he was next. He watched as a tall man about 6 foot 5 inches tall, long brown hair, slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, and a normal physique not to skinny, but not to large stepped up to take his turn. A 20th seated officer walked up to him and charged him with his Zanpakuto. The man just sidestepped him and hit him on top of his head to easily knock him out.

"That guy definately has some power to him."

Said Yuzuki to a fellow squad member.

"I'd say that's Raizin Zeraki, he's Captain Zeraki's nephew."

"Wow are all of his family that freakishly strong?"

"It appears that way."

They continued to watch as a 19th seated officer stepped up, and he was made short work of as well. They watched on as he easily took down officers before he finally collapsed after defeating a 3rd seated officer.

"Impressive, but I wouldn't expect any less from a Zeraki, very well you are now dismissed."

Stated Enoki before calling number 22 to take his turn.

"Well guess it's my turn now wish me luck."

Said Yuzuki to the squad member he was speaking to before. He stepped up to take his turn, and the 20th seated officer stepped forward.

"You may now begin."

Declared Enoki before backing up to watch the fight. The member rushed Yuzuki, and Yuzuki hit the officer on the forehead with his blades handle and knocked him out. He easily took down the officer after that, but he tried not to use to much of his energy up so that he could save it for the higher ranking officers. He had finally made it to the 3rd seat, he readied his Asauchi, as the man began to speak.

"I am Tatsufusa Enjoji and this is as far as you may go. No one has ever been able to penetrate my technique and break through my guard, and I'm sure as hell not gonna let you."

The man was about 6 feet 8 inches tall, and looked like he weighed over 300 pounds not because he was out of shape, but because of his muscle tone. He had large bushy eyebrows, and long double braided hair. He wore a normal shinigami uniform but with the left side of it riped to leave his chest and abdomen bare. "Here I come!"

The man shouted before jumping at Yuzuki. He swung his blade which was blocked by Yuzuki's. The man then got back into close range and began wildly swinging his sword at Yuzuki. Yuzuki was confused by this "impenetrable technique" as he had countless openings. He thought the man was joking, and that he was just trying to trick him, but it also felt like he was being completely serious. Yuzuki waited for an opening when he saw that the man had left his face open he jumped in, and slammed his fist into his head before elbowing him in the stomach. Tatsufusa crumbled and fell to the ground before getting up.

"That's it I've had it you damn kid. Now Dance Madly Hozan."

His Zanpakuto then took the form of a normal Katana with a red hilt, with a red string tied to the end of it, the tsuba has lines radiating from the center outward from it, and has four circles adorning the outer corners.

"It's time you see the full extent of my technique Hozan Kenbu."

He started swinging his sword far more wildly than before. At first it did appear impenetrable, but when Yuzuki took another glance he seen a number of openings. He waited for an opening that would finish him, when he seen that his chest was open he leaped in and struck him down. Everyone's face turned to awe as they watched the strondgest 3rd seat of Squad 8 fall to the ground. They could not beleive that a new squad member could defeat him without getting a single scratch on him.

"Damn it, how the hell is this possible?"

Said the defeated Tatsufusa.

"You're techinique had way to many were an easy opponent to say the least."

Yuzuki turned and walked away, and just as he was about to sit down he heard the lieutenant speak.

"Where do you think you're going Yuzuki?"

"I was going to have a seat, I'm finished now aren't I? You are the only one in our squad other than the Captain that outranks him so I must be finished."

"You are not finished until i say you are. Besides you have one more fight left."

"And who is that?"

"Are you ready?"

Enoki began to draw his Zanpakuto.

"I have to fight you!"

"Well you catch on quickly."

"But there is no way I could take you on, I've been wore down."

"I have you covered. Medic I need your assistance."

A medic then rushed over to where Enoki was standing.

"Heal him up, I want him at his fullest for this one."

"Yes sir."

The medic ran over to Yuzuki and started healing his wounds. Enoki watched him being treated with fire in his eyes. He was determined to see the boys potential. It took about five minutes to fully revitalize him, since he hadn't sustained much wounds. After finishing the medic went back to her post and Enoki spoke again.

"Now are you ready boy?"

"Sir!"

Stated Yuzuki holding his ground. Then without warning Enoki appeared behind him.

"To slow!"

He landed a direct hit on Yuzuki's back that sent him flying. Yuzuki stopped hiself before slamming into the wall, but before he could take another breath Enoki appeared above him and swung his blade again. This one was dodged by Yuzuki who held his blade in the air with one hand and pushed the lieutenant back. Enoki landed on the ground and quickly ran towards Yuzuki slashing his side. He bounced backwards to deal with the pain a few seconds. Before he had the chance to do that Enoki rushed him again.

"Bakudo number 21 Sekienton."

A large amount of red smoke appeared. Enoki tried to slice through it to hit Yuzuki, but Yuzuki appeared behind him and delivered a strong blow to Enoki's back that sent him flying. Before Enoki even stopped soaring he disappeared and reappeared beside Yuzuki, and held out his blade horizontally in front of him.

"Hado number 32 Okasen!"

Shouted Enoki before his Zanpakuto glew a bright yellow all across it and fired a massive yellow blast that slammed into Yuzuki. He moved to the left but the blast still connected well enough to make Yuzuki drop to the ground unconscious.

"Well I guess that takes care of that. Although I must say, you did surprise me when you actually landed a hit. But it appears to have been just a fluke."

The medic quickly ran to Yuzuki to heal his wounds. All the squad members had the same expression of shock on their faces as they had just wathched their Lieutenant beat down one of their own. The medic moved Yuzuki off of the training grounds and Enoki called the next number. That night Yuzuki awoke in his barracks with his head in a daze. He thought to himself.

"What happened to me?"

He then remembered his battle with Enoki. About that time the rest of the squad members came in the door, and saw the now conscious Yuzuki. They all just stared at him for a second before getting ready to fall asleep. Yuzuki felt his side starting to burn, but when he went to feel his side he felt the bandages. That reminded him of Enoki's blow from his Zanpakuto. When he seen that his pain wasn't about to ease up he laid back down, and drifted back off into sleep. The next morning the squad members got up out of bed, got dressed, and headed into the Assembly Hall. When they got in they quickly took a seat and waited for the Captain to give them their positions. The doors swung open, and Captain Kurosaki stepped out of them.

"Things have been very busy lately, and I am very busy so lets get straight to it."

He started calling off names, and giving them their positions. When he called off a very familiar name.

"Raizin Zeraki, you're position will be as a 4th seat."

Yuzuki couldn't beleive that he would be placed at 4th he thought for sure he would be a 3rd seat, the only reason he collapsed after fighting the 3rd seated officer was because he didn't try to save his stamina. The captain then read off a few more names, when Yuzuki finally heard his own.

"Yuzuki Gomara you have been placed as our new third seat, congratulations on your hard work out there."

His eyes lit up with joy, seeing as how a third seat was the highest position you could start out as in a squad. After the captain was finished calling out the names and ranks he then walked away hurrily.

"Okay everyone the captain told me to inform you all that we may be facing a serious unknown threat in the Soul Society so I want all of you who still have an Asauchi to report to the courtyard for Jinzen. The rest of you will be training with me in the Training Grounds."

"SIR!"

The squad members headed for their destinations.


	8. Chapter 7: Focus Your Mind

Chapter 7: Focus Your Mind, Become The Blade

On his way to the courtyard, Yuzuki had a lot to think about. He knew he needed to get all his thoughts out of his head before performing Jinzen, because he had to have his head cleared. He thought about how badly he was defeated by Enoki, he knew he was a lieutenant, but still he thought he could've done better than that. He also thought about how when the man with the red hair appeared he couldn't do nothing but stand their and shake like a coward. He knew he had to become stronger to avoid any more crushing defeats. He also knew he had to become stronger so that he could even hope to defeat enimies of their calibur, and the first step to acheiving that was to communicate with his Zanpakuto. So when he had reached the courtyard he cleared his head of all of those thoughts, sat in a meditative pose, placed hisAsauchi on his lap, and closed his eyes. He had practiced this many times at the academy, but to no avail. After about an hour of meditation his mind went into a deep trance. It didn't quite feel that way to him although he knew what was going on. All he could do was try to become one with his blade. Although he couldn't understand what that meant. He had tried countless times, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. This time it was different though he had never had anything to push him into doing it before, no since of determination. So he thought that since a Zanpakuto spirit is formed from imprinting your soul into your Asauchi, why not think of it as an extension of your very soul. He did just that, and after about another hour of meditation the darkness turned to a bright shade of white. He stood in the void of nothingness until a figure appeared as the last of the shadows faded. The figure was quite tall, being around 6 feet and was completely covered in white the only facial features it had were it's pitch black eyes. There was absolutely no color in it's eyes just utter darkness. It spoke in a soft, kind of eery tone.

"Yuzuki, why have you come to my domain?"

"I'm here to defeat you so you will lend me the power I need to defeat my enemies."

He spoke in a sturn voice. The creature then began to laugh maniacally.

"Do you really think you can defeat me? You have no look of determination in your eyes, so I absolutely cannot take you seriously. Go on take a swing at me."

Yuzuki swung his blade at the spirit, it didn't move it just stood there allowing the blade to hit it. Much to Yuzuki's surprise the blade just passed right through the spirit without making a single wound.

"You see their boy? There is no way that I can be defeated. That is because I am still an Asuachi spirit you still haven't imprinted enough of your soul into me yet."

"An Asauch spirit, How is it possible that I could come into your world then?"

"I guess it was your own willpower and determination that led you here. Although it was quite pointless seeing as how you can not defeat an Asauchi spirit, even if you could you still haven't given me a form yet therefore I have no name."

"I won't leave here empty handed, you will be defeated, and I will learn your name."

"I've already told you idiot, I can't be defeated, and I have no name."

"We'll see about that now let's quit talking and start this already."

"If you insist."

The spirit pulled out a blade from inside it's stomach, and they lunged at each other to attack. Their blades clashed and they swung at each other back and forth fore a good while when Yuzuki realised that the fight wasn't going anywhere. Yuzuki backed off and used a flash step to get behind the spirit, he then slashed it's back just to have his blade go through it again. The spirit then spun on it's head and slammed it's foot into Yuzuki's head making him airborne.

"I've already told you, you fool I can't be defeated."

"There is always a way, and I will find it."

"If you are so determined to fail then keep coming at me."

He got on his feet then appeared behind him and swung his blade at the entity's chest. The spirit hastily blocked his blade. Yuzuki thought to himself "why would he try so effortly to block my blade when he supposedly can't be killed?" Yuzuki then backed up and shouted.

"Hado number 12 Fushibi!"

Yuzuki spun a large red web like structure to attempt to ensnare the spirit in, but he quickly dodged it then ran towards Yuzuki.

"Do you think I would get caught so easily?"

"Hado number 1 Sho!"

Yuzuki heald out his palm, and a wave of energy propelled the spirit into the web.

"Damn it, I should have seen this coming."

Then Yuzuki impaled the being with his blade straight through it's chest.

"I guess you got me."

Then the features of the spirit began to change, as the white slowly faded turning to a red color. The white background also began to wash away to reveal a mountainous terrain with a large river running through it. The world was strange seeing as how around all the mountains there was black smoke circling around everything. The entity had now changed from a pure whit being into a blood red demon. The demon had long horns that twisted completely around at the ends, it had blood red eyes, and hooved feet. At the center of the beasts chest was an emerald crest that glowed radiantly at first before the light shimmered out. All of the things Yuzuki seen before this had appeared to be nothing more than a demon's trick.

"Now you have seen my true form. You seen through my illusion and had the courage to break through it. For doing this, and passing my test I will tell you my name. I am Oni (demon) and this is my domain."

"Oni huh, I guess it's nice to finally meet you. I have tried countless times to cross over into your world but failed. So you could say I have been waiting a long time to meet you."

"Well now that you have accomplished your goal, what do you intend to do with the newfound power?"

"I will carry out my missions as a soul reaper, and protect the ones I love, that is all I wish to do."

"A fine answer, very well then you should get going."

"Right."

Just before Yuzuki went to snap out of his trance he saw a pair of green eyes that were not normal and far more brighter than any normal green eyes. They were just like his, and they were staring at him through the darkness. He disregarded it thinking that he was only seeing things, and woke himself from his trance.

When he awoke he had noticed that his Ausachi had finally changed into a Zanpakuto. The sword went from being an ordinary katana with a wooden hilt to a straight sword with a rectangular guard, and a black hilt. The hilt of the blade was twisted all the way up it, and the blade was radiating the black smoke he seen in the inner world.

"What is up with this smoke? It doesn't matter I finally done it I can't beleive that I finally seen my Zanpakuto's inner world."

His joyous shouting was interuppted by a fellow squad member who ran frantically into the courtyard.

"Hollows have appeared near the South Gate!"

"Well let's get over there then."

Said one of the squad members. They all ran as fast as they could using their flash step. When they finally arrived they seen a massive crowd of hollows. They began to attack, Yuzuki slashed down a giant one with a single blow.

"Wow my power has increased well over what I expected."

He said to himself in the midst of chaos. His squad was fighting along side squad 6 and it almost seemed like they was in a race with one another to see who could defeat more hollows the fastest. Yuzuki looked to his left and noticed Cowann cutting down hollows left and right like he had been doing it all his life. A hollow with massive wings suddenly swept in and grabbed Yuzuki, and started to carry him off. Cowann shot a Byakurai at the hollow and it ripped through it's skull with tremendous force. As Yuzuki fell to the ground he looked at Cowann only to see that look of sheer arogance again. He knew Cowann done that just to piss him off. As he was thinking about Cowann's arogance he heard the sound of large footsteps from behind him. They focused their eyes on the sky as a giant Garganta appeared all the other hollows stopped their movements when a massive Hollow stepped out of it.

The hollow was about twenty feet tall and had a mask that appeared to be upside down. It had red rings around it's eyes, it's eyes were a bright blue, and it had horns coming out from where it's chin should be. It's horns were a bright white, they were twisted and layered from one end to the other. It stood there analyzing the shinigami blinking rapidly trying to adjust it's eyes to the harsh sunlight which was much different from the always dark scenery of Hueco Mundo. Before the creature could make a move a group of about six or seven shinigami rushed it only to be swatted away like flies. Cowann took his turn at the massive beast but the results were the same. Yuzuki also took a swing at it, but to no avail. The hollows movements were slow and sluggish and it seemed like it wasn't putting any effort into it at all. Yuzuki knew that he couldn't take down this massive beast without releasing his Shikai. So he readied his Zanpakuto and prepared for the release.


	9. Chapter 8: Engrave Oni

Chapter 8: Engrave Oni, Yuzuki's Newfound Power

Everyone watched as they were being stared down by a massive hollow. None of them were making a dent on it. Yuzuki's blood was boiling, you could feel the tension in the air. Everyone was full of emotion but the hollow was completely void of it. The mindless creature had to be stopped before it caused anymore damage, sure a captain could easily defeat it, but if Yuzuki and the others can't then that would make the captain look down on them for sure. Yuzuki suddenly got an excited look on his face as he uttered the next words that flowed ever so smoothly from his mouth.

"Engrave, Oni"

His Zanpakuto dematerialized from a straight sword into two large blades. The blades were about five and a half feet long each, and they were about six inches wide, the guards were curved and had five long emerald spikes coming from them. The handles were wrapped in white bandages, and the end of the bandages were left blowing carelessly. Upon release his shikai discharged a large amount of black smoke that oozed off of the blades. He looked at his Shikai for a moment in approval but his fascination was interrupted by a large shriek from the giant hollow. Yuzuki lunged into the air and heald his blades out horizintally in front of him.

"Emerald barrage."

The Emerald spikes from the Shikai's blades then shot out continuosly, regrowing then shooting out more. The spikes covered the hollow before detonating, and blowing off the monsters arms.

"Yami no nami."

Yuzuki swung his blades to hit the beast with two massive waves of energy that were cloaked in darkness. The waves made contact, and split what was left of the hollow into. The creature then turned into soul particles, and evaporated into the air. Everyone watched in amazement, even Cowann's face turned from his normal stoic expression into an amazed one.

Yuzuki lowered himself to the ground before sealing his Zanpakuto. A large Garganta opened, and the hollows all scurried into it. The Garganta closed and the squad members all shouted joyously it may have been a few hollows but they deserved their happiness. The joy was halted when they noticed two small portals in the sky, a red one, and a blue one. Two figures were seen lunging into them, one of them was the man from before the one with the strange red hair. The other was a man that looked like he was in his early twenties in human years, and had a skinny physique with short bright blue hair.

"They look like they came out of squad 12's barracks."

Shouted Enoki before giving the order for everyone to follow him.

"You all will do the same."

Added Renji Abarai squad 6's lieutenant.

They all ran for Squad 12's barracks to see if anyone knew who the strange men were. Upon arriving to the barracks they saw everyone of the squad members passed out on the ground. At first they seemed to be dead, but when they took a second glance they saw that they were all sleeping. They waded through the unconscious squad members until they made it to the captains quarters.

When they entered through the doors they were shocked to see the captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi sprawled out over his desk asleep. They took another look around and noticed Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi passed out in the corner. The room had been ramshackled, his desk was torn apart, and papers were everywhere. It was obvious that the visitors were looking for something.

"Damn it what is going on here? These intruders are making the Soul Society look like a joke. Captain Mayuri you have to wake up, we have a little bit of a problem here. Captain Mayuri come on you always have something up your sleeve so use it and get up."

Enoki's tries were to no avail the captain was far to deep in his sleep to wake up by simply urging him. They left the room and made their way to the research lab. Upon their arrival they were greeted by the sound of alarms, and bright lights. They walked through the doors to see the laboratory in a complete sham, someone was looking for something and they were very desperate to find it. One of the squad members was looking on a huge control panel to find a way to shut off the lights.

"Don't go anywhere near those switches, there is no telling what might happen if you press the wrong one. There is no end to Captain Mayuri's psychotic mind."

Said Enoki in a mild tone.

The squad worked through the mess and made it into the room where they monitor the Precipice World. The lights were hanging halfway off of the ceiling, and sparks flew out of the back of them the only light in the room was the one emitted by the sparks. All the monitors were shut off so they looked for a swithch to turn them back on. After a few moments of tinkering with the switches they finally got the screens up and running.

They seen the view of the Precipice world on the screen it was still in it's current condition, no changes were made.

"What has happened in there?"

Asked Yuzuki in a surprised voice.

"We still haven't figured it out yet, the captains called a meeting about it, but you know how that goes everything is on a need to know basis."

They rewinded the tape back a few minutes to see the walls open for a moment as two blur like figures moved passed them. They freez framed the screen at the moment when they seen the blurs fly through to see that it was the men they seen leaving the barracks. After that they printed off their findings and went to bring them to Captain Kurosaki.

On the way as they were walking back from Squad 12's barracks Enoki began to try to make some since of it all. He had so many questions running through his mind, it was puzzling him a lot more than anyone would have expected. He asked himself.

"Who are these mysterious people? Are they Shinigami or Arrancar? Why were all of Squad 12 in such a deep sleep? Was it Kido or something else?"

The questions began to eat away at him. He was so caught up in it simply because ever since he came into Lieutenancy there hasn't been any major problems to worry about, and he wanted to prove to his captain that he could do a good job when it came to any major problems.

During the lieutenants barrage of self asked questions he had gotten so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't realise that they had already reached Captain Kurosaki's quarters. Enoki cleared his head then knocked on the door.

"Sir it's Enoki and the rest of the squad may we enter?"

"Come on in the doors open."

Enoki and the rest of the squad entered and Enoki quickly gave a brief report on what had happened before handing the captain the print off from Mayuri's lab.

"I see that is all interesting, I'll have to have Head Captain Kyoraku call a meeting immediately. Good work you may all rest up that is all for today."

"Sir!"

Enoki and the others went back to their barracks to rest up, they needed it because no one knew what was coming next. As they slept Captain Kurosaki made his way to Head Captain Kyoraku's chamber to try and get a meeting underway.


	10. Chapter 9: Stop The Ryoka

Chapter 9: Stop The Ryoka, Journey To Hueco Mundo

It was around midnight when the bell rang and the captains lined up to prepare for the meeting. The sound of the bell reverberated ever so smoothly across every one of the barracks. They were all there and awaiting the arrival of the Head Captain. On the left side was Captain Soi-Fon, Captain Otoribashi, Captain Unohanna, Captain Hirako, and Captain Kuchiki. On the right were Captain Komamura, Captain Kurosaki, Captain Muguruma, Captain Hitsugaya, and Captain Ukitake. Captain Kurotsuchi was unable to attend seeing as how him and the rest of his squad is still sleeping.

"Captain Kurosaki I heard you had something interesting to share with us, so lets see it."

"Sir a few of my squad members gave me an accurate description of the intruders. I have the pictures printed off from the camera. Also when my men checked out Squad 12's barracks they found something interesting in the Precipice World monitoring room. Here is are the printouts Lieutenant Kazuya gave me I think you should take a look at them."

He handed the printouts to Head Captain Kyoraku.

"I see this is all confusing, only if Captain Kurotsuchi was awake then maybe he could shed a light on some of this. We know that the walls came together because of someones large amount of reitsu but how did they open back up and close again? I wonder if the reitsu could also force them open."

"We also can't tell if the Ryoka are arrancar or shinigami so we can't figure anything out by simply guessing."

Said Captain Kurosaki in a concerned tone.

"Well you're exactly right. There is something else that is confusing me. I still can't figure out how normal hollows can open the Garganta."

"I guess we won't know anything until the captain wakes up."

"I guess so, but I have an idea that might be able to help us figure some things out without Captain Kurotsuchi's help."

All the Captains paid close attention to the Head Captain as they were anxious to hear his orders.

"I would like for Squad 2's Captain Soi-Fon, and her Onmitsukido to deploy in Hueco Mundo for a reconnaisance mission."

Soi-Fon nodded her head in approvement.

"Understood sir!"

"If you see the ones that are in this picture do not engage. Report back to me and we will go from there."

"You are all now dismissed that is all we can do until Captain Kurotsuchi wakes up."

"Sir!"

The captains left the room and headed for their own barracks. On his way to Squad 8's barracks Captain Kurosaki spoke with Captain Ukitake.

"Hey Ichigo, what do you think of all this mess?"

"I don't know what to think Jushiro I just hope that it isn't another Aizen we're dealing with."

"Yes I feel the same. Although if it is we'll be ready. I wanted to ask you something Ichigo."

"Yes what is it?"

"It's about the scarred boy."

"Yuzuki, what about him?"

"Has he shown any signs of succumbing to it?"

"No not yet he acheived his Shikai, but he still didn't show any signs that would indicate that he was succumbing to it."

"Good I was worried, you know how bad it would be if that boy lost control."

"Yes I know personally how bad the results would be."

"Well here is my barracks, goodnight Jushiro."

"Goodnight Ichigo."

Ichigo headed into his quarters, and Jushiro walked on towards his. The next morning the sound of a bell ringing woke everyone from their rest. Everyone except for Yuzuki that is who was still sleeping soundly.

"Yuzuki wake up it's time for Squad 2's departure."

Urged another squad member. Yuzuki jumped up and from his slumber startled by the other squad member.

"Departure?"

"Yes Squad 2 is going into Hueco Mundo for recon so we are all suppose to go see them off."

"Okay then I'm up."

Yuzuki got himself out of bed, and put on his shinigami attire. They walked out the door and made it to Squad 12's barracks. Upon their arrival they seen a large round machine in the courtyard. All the Captains and their squad members were there to see them off.

"What is that machine?"

Yuzuki asked Enoki.

"That is what Captain Kurotsuchi calls a Garganta Portal."

"Garganta portal?"

"It is a machine that opens a portal that simulates a Garganta. It is used for passage into Hueco Mundo."

"Oh I see, Squad 12's captain is quite the genius."

"Yeah, but the man is insane."

"So I've heard."

"OPEN THE GATE!"

Shouted Captain Komamura. The Captains were all shown how to operate the machine in case of Squad 12's absence.

"Be careful Soi-Fon and come back alive."

Said the Head Captain, as he placed his hand on Soi-Fon's shoulder. Lights began to flash from the gate, and a large amount of blue electricity formed inside of it. Soi-Fon and her Onmitsukido entered the gate, and they were off on their mission.

"So Captain Soi-Fon commands the stealth force correct?"

"Yes she does, why do you ask?"

"Because they may be the stealth force, but does she have any experience in Hueco Mundo? I mean they may be trained assasains but Hueco Mundo is a pretty dangerous place, and without any knowledge of it they may get themselves into trouble."

"That may be so, but she can definately hold her own, I mean her Zanpakuto is extremely lethal, and her hand to hand combat skills are even better than that. I have no worries about her."

Yuzuki and Enoki's conversation was interrupted by Captain Kurosaki.

"Hueco Mundo is definately a very dangerous place, beleive me I have had my fair share of it, but since eliminating Aizen and his army, there hasn't been much there for someone like Soi-Fon to fear. Besides they are only doing a little recon they aren't actually infiltrating anyone so they should be back here by tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 10: Open The Garganta

Chapter 10: Open The Garganta, Rescue The Squad 2 Captain

Five days had passed since Squad 2 had went into Hueco Mundo, and the feeling of despair had filled the air in the Soul Society. Soi-Fon was definately a hard opponent for just about anyone, but it seems that she has encountered someone in that godforsaken place that could outmatch even her. Head Captain Kyoraku had called an emergency captains meeting. The bell rang and everyone quickly lined up with no hesitation. That is everyone except for Soi-Fon, and Kurotsuchi.

"Everyone, we have a serious problem going on. It seems that Squad 2 Captain Soi-Fon has went missing. We can't allow the enemy to keep getting the better of us."

"What do you propose that we should do Head Captain?"

Asked a very concerned Unohanna.

"After some time to think I can only come up with one thing that we could possibly do."

Before the Commander could give hhis orders they were interrupted by a young shinigami. It was Hanatoro Yamada the 7th seat of the 4th division.

"Everyone come quickly Squad 2 is emerging from the gate."

The captains all looked at each other in surprise when they had heard the news. They ran swiftly to Squad 12's courtyard to see Squad 2's Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda and a few Onmitsukido officers stepping out of the gate. They were all badly injured and the captain was nowhere in sight.

"What happened out there Omaeda?"

Asked Head Captain Kyoraku. But he could only utter few words before drifting off into unconsciessness.

"Segunda Etapa, took the captain prisoner."

"Omaeda, Omaeda! Quickly send a releif unit over here stat."

Ordered Shunsue.

"Segunda Etapa, what is he talking about."

"Maybe I can clarify that sir."

Said Ichigo as he was walking through the large crowd of shinigami.

"A Segunda Etapa is the second form of an Espada's sword release, it is beyond a Ressurrecion, and it is very dangerous. I know that word all to well, I seen it when Ulquiorra used it in our fight. I thought he was the only one that could use that technique though."

"So I see that you know a lot about this then. Everyone stand in attention. It seems that our fear has been confirmed, the enemy that we are dealing with are Arrancar, not only that they are also Espada."

"But sir I thought the Espada were shut down after Aizen's defeat."

Said Squad 10's Captain Hitsugaya.

"As did I, but someone else may be pulling the strings. It is very possible that we may have another Aizen on our hands."

"But sir how are there new Espada? The Hogyoku is gone, and that was the only way for Espada to be created."

"I don't know Captain Komamura, I guess the only way to figure that out would be to see for ourselves. I will now give the orders I meant to give earlier. Squad 8 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki since you know more on the subject about anyone, and since you are more experienced in Hueco Mundo you and anyone from your squad that you wish to bring along will form the rescue team. You will journey into Hueco Mundo. Your orders are clear, you are to rescue Captain Soi-Fon, and report back here immediately. You will be accompanied by Squads 4, and 6. Captain Unohanna you and your squad are there for healing purposes stay out of battle and only engage the enemy when it is unavoidable. That is all you all need to go to your barracks and prepare."

"Understood sir!"

The chosen shinigami started to head for their barracks when they stood still at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Aren't you all getting ahead of yourselves?"

It was Captain Kurotsuchi and Lieutenant Nemu. They had finally woke up.

"How are all of you gonna get to Hueco Mundo with that busted up machine?"

Everyone turned to see the Garganta Portal in ruin.

"What happened to it Mayuri?"

Asked Ichigo.

"It was simply on for to long. It just overheated from being on for five days straight. Now Nemu and I will have to use the materials we founs in Huecoo Mundo a couple hundred years ago to send you there. Captain Komamura I will need your assistance."

"How could I be of any use to you?"

"I need your Bankai to move the pillars out to the courtyard."

"Captain Komamura assist Captain Kurotsuchi."

Ordered the Head Captain. The two captaind headed into the storage room of the department.

"You sure do keep a lot of strange things down here Mayuri."

"They may seem strange to you Sajin but they are all inventions that can help the Soul Society expodentally."

"If you say so Mayuri. So how am I going to release my Bankai in here? You know as well as I do that the roof will be blown off of this place."

"That's why I will do this."

Mayuri pulled a remote control out of his sash and pressed the middle button. The roof started to slid back like a convertible until it was completely opened up.

"Well then where are the pillars?"

"Right over there they are."

Said Mayuri pointing at the two gigantic stone pillars in the back of the room.

"Okay BAN-KAI Kokujo Tengen Myoo"

A massive what appeared to be 20 foot suit of armor appeared, and lifted the pillars.

"Incoming!"

Shouted Komamura before having his Bankai toss the pillars over the building. After the pillars were thrown over he had his Bankai arrange them as Captian Kurotsuchi said. With the pillars ready he sealed his Bankai and walked away. Mayuri stepped out of the storage romm and called Nemu over to the pillars to assist him.

"Nemu get over here you idiot."

"Yes master Mayuri."

"Make sure everything is ready before we open the Garganta."

"Yes master Mayuri."

At Squad 8's barracks Captain Kurosaki was ready to choose his team.

"As you all have heard Head Captain Kyoraku gave me free pickings of who I wanted to bring along with me to Hueco Mundo. I can't ring all of you because I simply can't risk losing my squad also that would be way to many people to move stealthily through there. So I will choose three of you to come with me."

All the squad members anxiously waited for the captain to make his pick. Yuzuki wanted to get picked so badly that it ate away at him waiting for the captain to decide. When finally when the few moments that felt like hours were up the captain made his pick.

"Lieutenant Kazuya, 4th seat Zeraki, and 3rd seat Gomara you will all accompany me on the mission to Hueco Mundo."

Yuzuki face turned to an expression of pure joy as he heard his name called by the captain.

"Thank you sir we won't let you down."

Said Enoki in a meaningful tone.

Captain Kurosaki, and his team made their way to the courtyard where they met up with Squads 6, and 4. The rest of the Gotei 13 were also there to see them off just as they did with Squad 2, but hopefully things will go a little different than what happened with Squad 2. Byakuya brought along Renji, and Cowann, and Unohanna brought Isane, Karine, and a girl with long bright orange hair.

"Cowann and Karine are here that must mean that they placed pretty high in their ranks for the captains to bring them along. But who is that other girl the one with the strange orange hair?"

Thought Yuzuki as he waited on the Garganta to be opened.

"Is everyone present?"

Asked Kurotsuchi.

"We're all here."

Responded Ichigo.

"Very well then. Nemu get in position it's time to open the Garganta."

Kurotsuchi stood on top of the right pillar and Nemu stood on the left on and they let their Reitsu flow and the pillars began to glow.

"What are they doing?"

Asked Yuzuki to Captain Kurosaki.

"They are putting out an equal amount of reitsu in conjunction with the pillars to open the Garganta. "

Their conversation was interruped when the pillars glew so bright that the light they gave off blinded them. Suddenly the machine exploded and a large shockwave swept the shinigami off their feet. Captain Kurotsuchi and Nemu were caught in the explosion and sent flying when they landed they had severe burns all through their bodies. The squad members all hit the ground to avoid the same fate as the Captain and his Lieutenant. After a few moments they decided it was safe to get up.

"Orihime I need yo to heal them."

"Yes Ms. Unohanna."

The girl with the orange hair that we now know as Orihime rushed over to the Captain and Lieutenant and put up orange barriers around them to heal their wounds.

"Captain what is that orange barrier I've never seen any healing Kido like that before?"

Asked Yuzuki to Captain Kurosaki.

"It's Orihime's signature ability she can heal any wound, and she can even bring back the dead if they haven't been gone for over an hour."

"Wow that is some ability. If her healing skills are better than Captain Unohanna then why isn't she captain?"

"Because she may be an experienced healer, but she isn't much of a fighter. Her fighting skills have improved drastically since entering the Gotei 13 but she doesn't like to fight she gives life, but she won't take it away."

"She seems very noble sir."

"Come on Yuzuki you can stop that sir stuff now Ichigo's my name so call me by it. I know most captains are strict about that but everyone in my squad are considered my friends and my friends call me Ichigo. I'm not going to change my attitude because of some rank like most people."

"Sorry Ichigo."

In a few minutes Orihime had healed their wounds and they were better than ever. The Captain got up off of the ground and gave Nemu a swift kick to the head.

"Get up Nemu you worthless fool if I had any say so I would've let you die."

"Sorry master I apologize for being a burden."

"You should apologize for not checking the machine properly you insignificant fool."

"Yes sorry master."

"The explosion started from the left pillar, so lets see what caused it."

The captain closely examined the crumbled pillar. After a few seconds he noticed a slight amount of reitsu leaking from the back side of it.

"As I thought someone planted a small reitsu bomb on the back of this. It seems the enemy knew that we would follow them to Hueco Mundo, but I still can't figure out why they didn't just kill me as I was passed out."

Head Captain Kyoraku spoke up.

"Well now that the only way we have is shot to hell now how are we gonna get into Hueco Mundo?"

Captain Kurosaki intervened.

"Sir I know someone who can help."

"And who might that be?"

"We'll have to go to the world of the living to find him, but I'm sure he'll help out. The man I'm talking about is Kisuke Urahara."


	12. Chapter 11:The Mysterious Candy Shop

Chapter 11: The Mysterious Candy Shop, Enter Kisuke Urahara

"Very well then I will allow this, you are to open the Senkaimon, and head for Kisuke Urahara's shop."

"Sir!"

The captains, and the men they picked made their way to the Senkaimon gates. On the way their Yuzuk walked over to Karine and struck up a conversation.

"Hey Karine I wander what Hueco Mundo is like."

"Yeah so do I, I guess we will find out soon enough."  
"Yeah we should."

Yuzuki then donned a very serious look on his face as he made his next statement.

"Karine I want you to listen to me okay?"

"Sure Yuzuki what is it?"

"Karine Hueco Mundo is a dangerous place, I've never been there myself but common sense tells you that it is. I know that you are strong and you can hold your own, but if you ever find yourself in trouble just call my name and no matter how far away I am I will make my way to you."

"Yuzuki what's up with this attitude all of a sudden you know I can hold my own, besides you still haven't got to see how strong I have gotten since joining the squad."

"Haha yeah you're right Karine I haven't have I?"

"No but you will see when we get to Hueco Mundo, you know that we can't just go in and out of there without a fight."

"Yeah you're right about that one. Anyway what position did you get Karine?"

"I made 3rd seat just under Lieutenants Isane and Inoue."

"So that Orihime girl is a co lieutenant?"

"Yes she's quite extraordinary, what position did you get Yuzuki?"

"Oh, you're looking at 3rd seat Gomara."

"Wow we both made it pretty far didn't we? Another thing I heard you finally got your Shikai Yuzuki so how does that feel?"

"It feels great trust me it wasn't easy to achieve it either. Did you ever get yours?"

"I guess you'll just have to figure that out later."

"Why is that?"

Yuzuki realised that she didn't have time to talk because they had arrived at the Senkaimon. All the shinigami stood there as they watched Captain Kurosaki open the gates. A large amount of the Jigokucho came fluttering out to guide the shinigami safely to their destination.

"Okay lets get going."

Shouted Ichigo loud enough for everyone to hear. They all stepped into the Senkaimon and the gates closed behind them.

"So who is this Kisuke guy anyway?"

Asked Yuzuki.

"Well there isn't really anyway to accurately describe him. He used to be captain of Squad 12 before Mayuri took over and he started the Research And Devolpment wing in the soul society so he's a very bright man, you definately wouldn't think it though. He's always got that goofy look to him, but never underestimate him he has more power than you could imagine."

Replied Ichigo.

"Kisuke seems very interesting I can't wait to meet him in person."

"He's definately interesting, and it's impossible to describe him in one word."

They stopped talking when they heard Byakuya's voice.

"Everyone head for the exit the Jigokuch have dissapeared!"

"Why do we have to run?"

Asked a very worried Yuzuki.

"Quit asking so many damn questions and look behind you!"

Shouted Enoki.

Yuzuki turned to see what everyone was so frightened about. When he saw it he understood fully. The Precipice world was beginning to appear behind them and it was quickly catching up to them.

"What is going on isn't that the Precipice World?"

Asked Yuzuki as he was running frantically with the other shinigami.

"The Jigokucho that are the only way to safely pass into the Human World and vice versa have somehow dissapeared and the Senkaimon is mistaking us for intruders and forcing us into the Precipice World."  
Explained Ichigo.

They all had reached the exit in the very last possible moment, as they watched the Precipice World fully cover the Senkaimon that was meant for them to avoid the clutches of that world. Ten powerful shinigami stepped out of the gate and into the fresh air of the Human World. They hovered there above Karakura Town completly unseen by anyone that was passing by.

"Ichigo you lead the way to the Urahara Shop."

Commanded Byakuya.

"Right."

They headed straight for the "candy" shop in which the person they are searching for resides. After making their way across the sky of Karakura Town they reached a small green bulding that had a huge sign across the top that read: URAHARA SHOP.

"Here we are."

Declaired Ichigo.

"I never expected someone so powerful to reside in a candy shop."

Stated Yuzuki.

"Oh trust me if you ever get the opportunity to see him in battle you will understand fully of what I told you before."

They landed on the ground right in front of the door to the shop. Captain Kurosaki and the others opened the door and walked through. The first person they seen was a tall man over six feet tall that weighed at least three hundred pounds of pure muscle. He wore a blue apron, and had a large handlebar mustache, his hair was cornrowed, and he wore a rectangular pair of glasses.

"Hey Tessai it's been awhile hasn't it? Can you tell me where Kisuke is?"

"Ichigo I'm surprised to see you here. It looks like you've came on business."

"Yeah there is a very important mission that I neeed Kisuke's help on, but afterwards I'll be back so we can catch up."

"I'll hold you to it Ichigo, let me go and get Kisuke for you."

He paused in his tracks when he noticed the scar on Yuzuki's arm. He stared at it for a moment looking almost shocked by it. He shook it off then headed to fetch Kisuke.

"Sir who was that guy?"

Yuzuki asked Ichigo, he sounded very interested in knowing about this person for some reason.

"That is Tessai Tsukabishi he is another one that is not to be underestimated. Don't be fooled by that apron he wears, he was once captain of the Kido Corps."

Yuzuki suddenly got a strange look across his face. he looked like his heart had just hit the floor.

"When did he last serve in the Kido Corps?"

"It was around 300 years or so ago. Why do you ask? Are you okay Yuzuki you look sick?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that my father was in the Kido Corps, and it appears that Tessai was Captain during the time that my father served."

"Well I'm sure he knew him Tessai was always friendly with everyone so why don't you ask about him?"

"No that's fine we have a mission to worry about. I just want to focus on that."

You could since the anguish in Yuzuki's voice. The captain took the hint and backed off of the subject. A man slid open the doors that were in the back of the shop and stepped into the room. He was about six feet tall with almost shoulder length blond hair, he donned a tophat with green and white stripes. His hair was messy and had a piece of his bangs curled and resting between his eyes. He was wearing a brown coat with a dark green shirt and pants underneath.

"Kisuke it's good to see you again."

Claimed Ichigo, he sounded happy afterall him and Kisuke were pretty close before Ichigo joined the Gotei 13.

"Same goes for you Ichigo, it's nice to see you to Captain Unohanna, Captain Byakuya, Renji, Orihime. Who are the others that you have brought along with you. Ichigo introduced Enoki, Yuzuki, and Raizin. Captain Unohanna introduced Karine, and Byakuya introduced Cowann.

"It's very nice to meet all of you to. So Ichigo I'd pegg Enoki as your lieutenant, Yuzuki as your third seat, and Zeraki as your 4th seat. Am I right?"

"Yeap you've still got it don't you Kisuke that uncanny ability to sense spiritual pressure so well."

Yuzuki and the others all had shocked expressions on their faces. Yuzuki found himself thinking: "Who is this guy?" .

A man with short spiky blue hair entered the room. The man was very slim with slight muscles, he was about six foot one. He had blue markings underneath each of his eyes, but what was most peculiar about the man was that he had a fragment of a hollow mask that looked like a right jawbone. Enoki noticed that right off and began to draw his Zanpakuto.

"Easy Enoki he's a friend. Everyone I would like you to meet Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Sir how is he a friend he's a filthy Arrancar?"

"Well then filth does need cleaned up so lets see if you can do that."

Stated Grimmjow with his usual smug attitude.

"That's enough you two Enoki calm yourself down."

Shouted Ichigo.

"So what is this mission that you need help with?"

Kisuke interruped before the two hot headed men could take it any farther.

"Well there has been some strange things going on in the Sereitei recently so Shunsue sent Soi-Fon and her squad to Hueco Mundo to investigate. Five days later her Lieutenant and the very few Onmitsukido came back and reported that Soi-Fon had been taken prisoner. We tried to use Mayuri's machine to get to Hueco Mundo to rescue her but someone sabotaged it and it exploded when he tried to use it. Needless to say we need your help to get to Hueco Mundo."

"I see well then shall we all proceed to the basement floor?"

As they all started to walk down the seemingly impossibly long steps Ichigo walked beside Kisuke. Kisuke began whispering to Ichigo.

"Ichigo you know that this is most likely a trap don't you?"

"Yes I am aware of that but it's the Head Captains orders, and it has to be done."

"I'm just saying be careful in there I know you are use to Hueco Mundo but never let your guard down, there is no telling what could lie in those sands."

"I know Kisuke thank you for your concern."

"Oh and Ichigo."

"Yeah what is it?"

"That boy that scar on his arm is a..."

"I know we're keeping a close eye on him. We are very well aware of what could happen if he broke loose."

"I was just making sure that you knew."

After their conversation had ended they all arrived at the bottom of the steps. What they saw was a large desert landscape with many rocky mountains. Two pillars similiar to the ones Mayuri attempted to use stood about a hundred feet away from them.

"Well now lets get started."

Said Kisuke in his usually happy accent. He stood atop a rock that was just above the pillars. He heald a cane in one hand and a stone in the other. He began to speak clearly enough for everyone to hear.

"My right hand the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand the blade that binds reality. The black haired shepheard is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis."

As he was reciting the incantation the pillars began to glow. When he finished it a large Garganta opened in the sky above them.

"Hurry and get through I can't hold it open for long."

"Right thatnk you Kisuke I'll be back to pay you back for this."

"Don't worry about it just get Soi-Fon to pay me back, she owes me double for getting Hatchi to trap me in that barrier for a month."

"Haha I'll tell her."

They all leaped into the sky and headed for the Garganta.


	13. Turn Back The Pendulum

Turn Back The Pendulum

We watch as the pendulum swings in reverse to take us on a trip to the past, 205 years ago to be exact. We will now direct our attention to the blood stained sand of Hueco Mundo. The air is blistering hot, and the grains of sand appeared to have never been dryer. The sun may have been fake, but it felt ever so real. The sound of swords clashing filled the air. While everyone is busy fighting one man lay there beaten into unconsciousness. The blood from his wounds covered the ground around him, and stained his white attire. His hair that was once a light blue had now become red from his head wounds. The 6th Espada had almost given up on his life. What else could he do? He had just been beaten beyond imagination by Ichigo. When he got up he was quickly struck down yet again by his fellow arrancar Nnoitora Gilga. The arrancar would have surely died if he had acted on his first impulse which was to give up. In his mind if he couldn't fight then his life was meaningless. As his life began to leave his body he had a sudden realization. He may not be able to fight in the condition he is in now but if he could somehow make it past this then he could become stronger.

His pain was unbearable as he tried to crawl across the sands. It was almost like his body was telling him to give up but his mind disagreed. He made his way a few inches above where he laid before. A bright yellow Cero made it's way to where he was laying. He had given up hope once again when he realised that where he lies now will be where he takes his last breath. Just as the blast was about to connect with his weakened body he saw a tall slender figure with bright orange hair step in the path of the Cero that was shot by Nnoitora.

"Stop it Nnoitora you should just give up I will never let you harm my friends. This fight is between me and you so stop being a coward and fight me without those cheap tricks."

Grimmjow's eyes lit up in sheer surprise. He thought to himself: "Friend? I tried to kill him more than once and he calls me his friend?" He shook off his emotion to focus on what was most important to him. That was to stay alive to repay Ichigo for the way that he had treated him. When him and Ichigo fought he realised that Ichigo could have easily finished him off, but he didn't. Not only that the man that he thought he despised, the man who he thought left him alive out of arrogance had just called him his friend. After saving his life.

He made his way further through the desert of Hueco Mundo. The sound of the fight behind him slowly faded out. He reached the gate to Las Noches and crawled out of it into the cool air of the real Hueco Mundo, not Aizen's version the real thing. He fealt the cold sand over his body. The sensation made him want to fall asleep, but he knew that if he did then he would never wake up. This feeling was so nice yet cruel at the same time. He was truly comfortable in the cold sand, but he could not fall asleep. He laid there forcing himself to stay awake and stay alive. He laid there for an entire day, but he didn't know this seeing as how the moon is always aout and the sky is always dark in the hell that is Hueco Mundo. He was on the brink of death and the pleasure he felt from the sand was about to make him give in when he heard a familiar voice that snapped him out of his trance.

"Grimmjow, there you are."

He opened his eyes, and focused his gaze on a small figure, with a skull on it's head. The figure finally came into his focus to reveal that it was Nell.

"Nell what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

He said shuttering from the pain.

"It was easy to find you all I had to do was follow that trail of blood. Honestly I don't know how you are still alive after losing that much of it. Now hold still."

Nell jumped on Grimmjow's weakened body, and opened her mouth wide.

"Stop that Nell what are you doing?"

"Stop trying to resist and hold still."

Nell then let a large amount of saliva flow out her mouth and onto his injured body.

"What the hell is this Nell?!"

"It's Nell's saliva Nell's gonna heal you with it and make you all better."

"That's insane!"

He began to argue with Nell about her healing technique when he noticed that his wounds were starting to fade.

"This is amazing how is that possible?"

"Nell don't know it just happens."

After the biggest part of his wounds had healed he got up off the ground and almost fell back down on it.

"I may have healed your wounds but I wouldn't get up for a bit. You're body is still weakened."

"Nonsense, I have to make it back to help Ichigo. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Help Ichigo? Nell thought you hated Ichigo."

"I did, and I still kinda do but he helped me. So I will return the favor and when the favor is returned I will have a rematch with him."

"Well you have plenty of time to return that favor, Ichigo is always in some kind of trouble so you will have your chance when you heal up."

"No I will not wait. I will..."

Before he could finish what he was saying his body was finally ready to rest.

"Well Nell told him not to get up but he did anyway."

Nell then grabbed his body and drug him under a few rocks to keep him safe from the cannibalistic hollows that roamed the area. Nell ran off in the distance until the darkness was all that was in view.

"Grimmjow had woken up finally, only to have five strange figures staring him down. There was a yound boy, a young girl, a large man with cornrowed hair, a short dark skinned woman with purple hair, and a man with messy blond hair.

"Where am I, who are you people?"

"I'm Kisuke, the short hot headed boy over there is Jinta, the small black haired girl is Ururu, the purple haired woman is Yoruichi, and the large man is Tessai. And as for where you are well you are in my shop in the World Of The Living."

"Why am I here what happened?"

"Well Nell told Ichigo what happened to you, and where you were so he asked me to come and recover you."

"Are you sure about keeping an arrancar around here?"

"Oh I'm sure that it will be fine as long as you help out around the shop."

"And why would I do that?"

"It doesn't seem like you really have any choice in the matter. If you go to the Soul Society you will be killed, or imprisoned, and I'm sure you don't want to go back to Hueco Mundo."

"Yeah maybe you're right I'll stay here until I can fullfill my debt to Ichigo then I will go on with my life."

"So you've made a decision, well here are some clothes and the broom is in the closet."

Kisuke handed him a white shirt with the blue shop logo on it, and they walked away leaving him to himself.

"Well ichigo I will see you soon, and i will return the favor i stake my life on it."


	14. Chapter 12: A Sly Trap

Chapter 12: A Sly Trap, Break Through The Forest Of Menos

When they had made it into the Garganta Ichifo explains that there is a certain way to travel through it.

"Okay listen up, I will lead the way. the only way to safely pass through the Garganta is for the one in front to create a path of reitsu. So follow me closely."

He then began to run through the Garganta with the rest of the group following behind.

"Wow Ichigo you have gotten a lot better at this than last time."

Commented Unohanna.

"Yeah I've learned more control over my reitsu than back then."

The path through the Garganta wasn't a very long one, they made it to the exit in just a few minutes. As they slowly stepped out of the Garganta a sudden realization swept through the new squad members. They was behind enemy lines, the enemy outnumbers them by the thousands if not the millions. They knew that this was a sort of stealth mission, they had to stealthily rescue the captain and bring her back to the Sereitei. How was that possible though? There were so many high ranked officers there so how could they mask that much spiritual pressure? The only way that they could would be to split up, and if a 3rd or 4th seat run into an Espada by themselves how do they think that will turn out? Yuzuki thought all of this, the input of questions was at such an alarming rate that it would drive most people mad. His inner conflict ceased when he heard his captain's voice.

"Alright we are here. Hide your spiritual pressures the best you can."

The shinigami did as they were told, and the captain let out another order.

"Everyone lets head for Las Noches. Byakuya you and your team go west, Captain Unohanna take the east, and my team and I will go north. Las Noches will be the rallying point."

Captain Byakuya took his team west, Captain Unohanna took her team east, and Captain Kurosaki proceeded north with his team. On the way there they heard a loud roar followed by a few separate screams.

"Come on let's check it out hurry up!"

The men creaped towards the sound of screams and slowly but silently made their way there. They reached a huge mass of rocks and the screams were protruding from behind them.

"Everyone keep it down, don't let anyone know that we are here."

The captain peaked his head over the rocks to see a small Arrancar, and two hollows. One was rather fat with a large what looked like tribal mask, and spots covering his body. The other one was skinny with a white mask that had what appears to be pincers in place of it's mouth. The trio was being stared down by a group of about five or six hollows. Just as they were about to be swallowed Ichigo lept out from behind the rocks.

"Nell, Dondochakka, Pesche what kind of trouble have you gotten yourselves into this time?"

"Ichigo, is that really you?"

"Of course it's me, now hold still for a second."

The captain took his massive blade off of his back and went to leap at the hollows when he noticed Enoki, and the rest of the team drawing their swords as well.

"Calm down guys I got this one."

"But sir..."

Yuzuki started to object when enoki just put his arm across Yuzuki's chest signaling him to stop.

"Just watch Yuzuki now you can see a taste of our captains power."

Then Ichigo heald his blade back and swung it towards the group of hollows.

"Getsuga Tenshou."

A large curved blue blast of energy was launched toward the hollows making contact. the blast ripped through everyone of them slicing them compltely in half before they beacame soul particles.

"Wow so that is the power of a captain?"

Said Yuzuki being rather amazed by the captain's display of strength.

"Oh that was only a small amount of what he could do."

Stated Enoki.

"Okay Nell are you alright?"

"Yes Ichigo thank you."

"It's fine Nell what were you doing outside of Las Noches, did Harribell kick you out?"

"No Ichigo, master Harribell is..."

Their conversation was interuppted when they heard a loud roar coming from below.

"Dondochakka where is Bowa Bowa?"

"He's right here like always, why do you ask?"

Said Dondochakka pointing at his stomach.

"Everyone be on guard!"

"Ichigo Nell thinks she might know what this is. It's..."

But before she could finish a large amount of roots sprouted out of the ground grabbing everyone by their ankles. Before they could cut them with their blades they were all dragged down underneath the sand. As they were falling deep below the sands of Hueco Mundo they glanced down below them to see the mouth of the large hollow that was pulling them under. Ichigo gathered his thoughts, and sliced the root off of his body.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The captain swung his blade and another blue blast shot out just like before. The blast made it's way through the mouth of the monster, and as it let out it's final shriek of agony it dispersed into soul particles, along with it's roots. The team landed on their feet, and Ichigo gave them a hasty order.

"Everyone get up we have to hurry before the exit closes!"

They all leapted into the air and rushed towards the gap above them, only for it to close at the last second before they could make it out. They cursed at the roof of the place that they were in for trapping them there. Their cursing ceased when they heard a strange voice.

"Where are we Captain?"

Asked Yuzuki.

"This is the Forest Of Menos."

"The Forest of Menos? What is that?"

"It's the sacred ground that you are all tresspassing on."

A mysterious figure cloaked in the darkness spoke to them from beyond the shadows.

"Who are you? Show yourself."

Demanded the captain.

"As you wish."

The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal the body and face of an Adjuchas class Menos. The Adjucha was around 5 feet 11 inches tall, it's upper body was a strange blue color almost purple. It's torso was wrapped in bones that almost looked like it had a towel on. it's arms and legs were the same shade of blue, with gill like protrusions under it's arms. It's had no eyes, but could clearly see somehow. It's mouth was large and full of razor sharp teeth. It's hollow hole was very small and placed in the center of it's chest. It also had four large horns that resembled antlers on its head, two of the horns had were forked on the top of them. It also had an oval shaped protrusion on the top of its head that was red and yellow.

"I am Guntara the head guardian of this forest, I guard the fourth domain of this forest Kūfuku ki no mori " (Forest Of Hungry Trees.)

Said the hollow in it's raspy voice.

"Fourth domain but the last time I was here there was no levels just a large forest. "

Said Ichigo in a curious tone.

"Yes, but since that bastard Aizen was killed our new king saw the potential of this place, and improved it. Now there are six domains and each of them have a guardian that watches over it."

"New king? You mean Queen right?'

"No, I mean king, that imbecile Harribell couldn't even control a insignificant place such as the human world let a long Hueco Mundo."

"So who is this new king, and why is this forest so important?"

"The kings name is not something you will learn from me, but as for the importance of this forest. There is a very powerful reiatsu that is released when a menos is devoured our king caught onto that and began collecting it for research. So he made this place more elaborate so that no one could destroy it and interfere with his research. That is why he split it into four domains and gave the strongest adjuchas in Hueco Mundo leadership of it."

"Well that is very interesting, but I don't suppose you will tell us how to get out of here would you?"

"Oh no now come on, I wanna have some fun, it's not to common that we get new pray around here."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you."

Ichigo raised his Zanpakuto and prepared to strike the Adjuchas down. Before he could attack the Hollow waved it's finger in front of it's face.

"No no no, only those with enough power to make it to my domain can challenge me. I guess I'll see you then if you even make it that is."

Guntara then vanished in the blink of an eye, gone from everyone's sight.

"That was some pretty fast Sonido, it was even quicker than most Espada I have faced. That's strange for an Adjuchas."

Stated the captain.

"Well men are you all ready? It seems like we aren't getting out of here without a fight."

"We are ready sir, shall we proceed?"

Answered Enoki.

"Lets go!"


	15. Chapter 13: The First Domain

Chapter 13: The First Domain, Forest Of Illusion

The team advanced on through the forest knowing that they wouldn't make it out without a fight. They ran until they felt a large amount of several spiritual pressures close to where they were.

"Captain do you feel it to?"

"Yes Enoki, it feels like a group of Gillians."

The spiritual pressures drew closer, and closer until they had finally reached the position of Ichigo and the others. A large group of Gillians had came into view just a few feet away from them. The look of their menacing eyes was enough to make most new members shake in their tracks. But not Yuzuki, he readied his Zanpakuto like the others and waited for the Captain's command.

"Okay lets take'm out."

"Right, Sheer Tsume."

"Engrave Oni."

Enoki, and Yuzuki released their Zanpakutos while the captain and Raizin kept them in their sealed state.

"Zeraki aren't you gonna release your Zanpakuto?"

Asked the captain. The stoic 4th seat of his divison gave out a smirk before lunging at the Group of Gillians. He managed to slice through about 6 of them with ease, and very precise speed. The others just stared at him as he done that with a completely stoic expression on his face.

They shook off their amazement at the 4th seat's skills and attacked the other Gillians.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Kakuchō jigoku tsume"

"Emerald Barrage."

The hollows were eliminated quickly by their combined power.

"Well now that we've got that road block out of the way lets progress."

Stated the captain before guiding his team on through the forest. They ran until they had reached a clearing that was covered in cherry blossoms. The sky was now visible, but it wasn't the sky of Hueco Mundo that they were seeing, it was the sky from where they were from.

"What is this place? I thought we were under the sands of Hueco Mundo, there is no way that we should be seeing any sky right now let along the one from our world."

The captain said as he was looking around in confusion.

"Confused?"

A soft female voice echoed through the trees.

"Why this is my domain, the first domain. It is only fitting that someone of my beauty and grace be the guardian of this serene location."

The one that the voice belonged to stepped out from the trees to reveal a female Gillian With long pink hair that ran the length of its body. The hair then parted halfway through, and spread out like an x. It had no legs, it had a long tail that had what appeared to be a fin at the end of it. It had wings that had what appeared to be a large yellow diamond that attached each of them to it's back, the wings were black. Her face was like that of a reindeers skull, with reindeer horns coming out of it, and it's hollow hole was located in her stomach.

"I am Alandra Sarengaki."

"So you really think that a hollow of the Adjuchas class could take on all four of us?"

Asked the captain in a sort of mocking tone.

"Oh you're in my domain, so the chances that you could win against me even with an army would be slim to none."

"Very well then if you insist."

The captain started to draw his zanpakuto when he was stopped by Raizin. The stoic shinigami finally began to speak.

"Sir, we can't all waist our time on this battle we need to hurry and get out of this place before the others assume we aren't gonna make it and head into Las Noches on their own."

"You're right Zeraki, come on everyone he said leave it to him, and that's what we'll do."

Ichigo and the others went off through the forest charging towards the next domain. As they faded completely out of sight Alandra spoke to Raizin.

"You have made a foolish decision shinigami. The only thing you will manage to do by yourself is by time while I am carving off your skin."

Raizin regained his usual stoic expression, and charged Alandra.

He used his flash step to appear behind her, but she quickly evaded it and countered with a whip from her tail. He was headed straight for a tree when she appeared behind him and smacked him down with her tail before he could make contact with it.

"Don't you see there is no hope for you here. The way our king created this forest, makes it impossible for any of you to leave here. You will all die one by one, our power will overcome yours. Give up shinigami."

He picked himself up off of the ground, and charged her again this time targetting her tail. He slashed at her tail, only for her to dodge it and swing that tail of hers back around and into his face. He was sent flying towards another tree, but she stopped him from makeing contact yet again.

"I told you it's useless to even try here you are only prolonguing the inevitable."

He still didn't speak instead his replie to her remark was another one of those sly smirks of his.

"You are so irritating to be around, you are far to arrogant for your own good. I will speak to you and instead of saying anything back, you act as if you don't hear me, and now you give me that damn smirk. That is it I will not tolerate this any longer."

The enraged Adjuchas attacked Raizin only for him to use flash step to appear across the clearing. he stood next to a tree, and had that smirk across his face once again.

"Damn you, what are you doing? Get away from there."

Finally he spoke to his opponent.

"You ask me a question that you already know the answer to. You know very well that I have figured out your secret."

He tried to stab the tree, but only ended up having his sword pass through it. The tree faded from sight, and Alandra got even madder at the thought of a shinigami outwitting her.

"So you have found me out, how did you know?"

"Well it wasn't very hard to find out, seeing as how you tried so desperately to keep me from slamming into those trees."

"Very perceptive of you. I must recommend that you are smarter than what you look. But if you think that the fake trees is all there is to my power then you are dead wrong."

Alandro charged him again, but only this time it was different. Her spiritual pressure had clearly increased this time, and the forest around her faded to black as she was charging. When she got to Raizin he blocked her tail with his Zanpakuto, and she backed away from him.

Everything was so dark and silent that he could hear his own heartbeat. The dangerous tail of the guardian came flying out of the shadows and towards his head. The tail had made contact, slamming into his head and forcing the spit out of his mouth. He fell to the ground on his stomach.

"I guess I'll explain myself a little."

Said Alandro from the shadows.

"Each of the guardians' domains have their own special ability that is made to suit them better. The king just asks what we need done, and we tell him. My forest as you can see is a forest of illusion. I can make this forest become anything I see fit, and by doing so I always have the upper hand. I'm telling you this, because even now that you know my secret your senses will always force you to act on instinct, and you will fail by doing so."

"We'll see."

Stated Zeraki before picking himself off the ground and lifting his blade.

The darkness faded, and the domain changed to a green meadow witout a tree in sight. Alandra was also nowhere to be seen. This my have been a vision, but it was so relaxing to a man who was spitting up blood here and there. Zeraki's leg was almost shattered, and his stomach gave him so much pain. The Adjuchas had done a number on the 4th seat. The peace and serenity of the setting relaxed him so much that he just wanted to lay in the grass and sleep for decades. He rejected that feeling and focused on locating Alandra's spiritual pressure.

He stood there silently for a few minutes trying to sense something, but to no avail. Suddenly large sinister looking black trees sprouted from the ground, and quickly covered the meadow. Alandra appeared charging towards Raizin. He lifted his blade to swing but heard someone else coming from behind, when he looked it was another Alandra.

"What?"

He then noticed one from each side, and one from the top. He was clearly trapped, and there was no way that he could stop them all at once, well that would be the case for most people. He breathed in a deep breath and let the words flow gracefully out of his mouth.

"Surge Hakai no sandā!"

His Zanpakuto transformed from a normal katana into a large tuning fork like structure. The tuning fork was black, and had a large amount of electricity flowing from it. The hilt was wrapped in red and yellow cloth, and had a silver chain hanging from the end of it.

He slammed the tuning forks blades in the ground and called out an attack.

"Cheinraitoningu"

A substantial amount of lightning came out of the ground and spreaded through everyone of the Alandros like chain lightning. They all dispersed, and Raizen pointed his blade at the back of the forest and fired off a large ball of lightning.

"Raitoningubōru!"

The blast ripped through the fake trees and straight through the Adjuchas chest.

"How did you know where I was? And how did I not see that attack coming?"

Asked the Adjuchas as she was fading out of existance.

"I felt your spiritual pressure. When you got worked up from seeing me take out your clones like that you let a little amount of it slip out."

"You idiot there is no way in hell that you will make it out of here. I'll die peacefully knowing that you and your friends will never make it out of this forest."

Alandra faded away into reaitsu particles that filled the air. Zeraki sheathed his Zanpakuto, before trying to walk away. As soon as he took his first step he fell to the ground unable to move.


	16. Chapter 14: The Second Domain

Chapter 14: The Second Domain, The Forest Of Madness

Yuzuki and the others continued on their path with the injured Zeraki laying in the first domain.

"Hey captain, do you think Raizin will be alright?"

Asked Yuzuki.

"Yes he may only be a fourth seat, but he has plenty enough power to beat an adjuchas."

"So that Guntara guy said something about the last time you were here, so you was here before?"

"Yes, a while back we fought this giant hollow that was made completely out of sand and when we killed him we were sucked down under. Nell, Pesche, and Dondachokka were with me to."

"How did you get out?"

"The was a small opening in the side of a cliff but it got sealed off after we escaped."

Suddenly they heard a large amount of roars coming from all directions. They turned to several groups of Gillians all converging on them.

"Sir where did these things come from?"

"I don't know Enoki, this is their stronghold so I'd say that they could come from anywhere really. "

The Gillians had them surrounded, and when things seemed like they couldn't get worse they began to fire their Ceros.

"Brace yourselves."

Commanded the captain before jumping into the air and cutting off a few heads of the Gillians. Enoki done the same slicing them down left and right. Followed by Yuzuki, they all brought a large amount of them down with ease. No matter how many they killed more just showed up to replace them. When it looked like there was gonna be no end to the Gillians they seen a large trail of them being sliced following from the back and making it's way to where they stood.

"What is that?"

Asked the captain knowing that no one there would know the answer. They waited patiently to see who or what was coming their way. When the hollow closest to them had fallen, they looked behind it to reveal a man with short spiky brown hair. The man was a little over five feet tall with the standard shinigami uniform on and a fur coat draped over it. He had no footwear on, and had a shield made completely out of hollow masks strapped to his back.

Enoki, and Yuzuki readied their weapons.

"Ashido, it's been quite some time, so you mean you're still living down here?"

Said Ichigo happily.

"Sir you know this guy?"

Asked Enoki in a surprised tone.

"I'll explain later lets deal with the rest of these hollows first.

"Wait!"

Ashido began to speak.

"All of you try to keep your reitsu down, you're only gonna atract more of them."

"Right."

They done as they were told, and instead of using any techniques that would help the hollows sense them, they simply cut down the remaining few.

After the battle they were all panting from the tiredness of it.

"So Ichigo how did you all end up down here again?"

Asked Ashido.

"That damn hollow with root like tentacles drug us down here."

"Well it's gonna be a lot harder to get out of here than it was last time seeing as how the only exit was sealed."

"Yeah I know, we'll just have to blast off the debris that caved it in. The only problem is that it's past the fourth domain where that Guntara guy is."

"Ahh so you've met Guntara? Quite the character isn't he?"

Their conversation was interrupted by Enoki.

"Sir don't you think it's time you told us what is going on here?"

"Alright sorry I forgot that you guys didn't know him. This is a fellow shinigami and the person that helped me escape last time, if it wasn't for him then there is no way that I could have made it out of here. Ashido this is my lieutenant Enoki Kazuya, and my third seat Yuzuki Gomara. And everyone this is Ashido Kano. About a hundred years after we met I became captain of Squad 8."

"Well I see that you have accomplished quite a bit since you had left this forest."

"So what happened to you after we left how come you haven't left here yet?"

"This has been my home for hundreds of years now. I just got use to it here. Besides this place with all the high level hollows that are in it makes for the perfect training grounds. Soon after we last met I began performing Jinzen and I had finally learnt my Zanpakuto's name. Then in no time where I had fought with this blade so much I finally learned Bankai."

"Well if you have gotten that strong then why haven't you done smething about those pesky guardians that are running this place?"

Asked Enoki in his normal smartalick tone.

"Well you see it would be impossible for me to take them out all on my own. I know that they are just Adjuchas, but those domains that they live in gives them a tremendous power boost. So if I kill one of them then the others will eventually weaken me and that would be it for me."

"I guess you have a point there."

"Now we have to quit fooling around before more Gillians show up, and weaken us before we make it to the guardians. The Second Domain is coming up so get prepared."

They pushed onward with their blades in hand and made their way to the second domain. They came to a stop when they came across a large cave.

"Here we are this is the second domain, the only way to proceed to the fourth domain, and the exit is to pass through this cave."

They enterd cautiously into the cave. When they had adjusted their eyes to the gloomy sort of dark cave they seen a large figure walking towards them.

"Who goes there?"

Asked the figure in a loud aggressive tone. The figure stepped forward to reveal a large Adjuchas that was around seven feet tall with two large horns coming from his shoulders. He had bright red eyes, and two smaller horns coming from the back of his head. His fingers were like claws that were only a little longer than most normal fingers, and his feet were sharp and pointy and they looked like they had shoes on them, but it was just the way that they were shaped. He also had a long tail that would most likely be longer than it's body. It was all white the only color on it being his eyes.

"I can't feel Alandras spiritual pressure anymore, so that must mean that you are the ones that killed her. I'd say it's about time that someone put that loudmouth in her place."

"So I'm guessing you're the guardian here, am I right?"

Stated Enoki.

"Well you catch on quickly don't you idiot?"

"You damn piece of garbage you'll regret that. You guys go on I'll handle this imbecile."

"Are you sure Enoki? We'll help."

"No need captain I'll be done here in a matter of minutes."

"Alright as you say, Yuzuki, Ashido come with me."

The three went on through the cave and towards the third domain.

"So you think you will make short work of me do you?"

"Oh I know that I will, and when I'm done I'll rip apart your other friends. Now, Sheer Tsume."

Enoki released his Zanpakuto, and ran towards the Guardian. He slashed at him only for it to be easily dodged by the guardian. The guardian countered by swing it's head in an upward motion trying to use his horns as a weapon. Enoki was slashed deep on his left shoulder.

"Do you think you can hurt me with an attack like that I may have gotten a little knick on my shoulder but it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than that to finish me!"

Enoki's tone began getting extremely agressive and was only getting worse with more words that he spoke. He was usually agressive, but this time he was far worse than usual.

"If you insist on dying then I will tell you my name before I kill you, I am Menzing Guardian of the Second Domain, The Forest Of Madness."

"Shut up and fight I didn't ask you for your name!"

Said Enoki, before charging him again wrecklessly.

Enoki swung his blades at Menzing in an upward motion only to have him use a sonido to appear behind him. Menzing punched Enoki in the back and sent him flying into the caves wall. Enoki quickly recovered and got on his feet. Without hesitation he lunged at the guardian and began swinging wildly screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I'LL KILL YOU, BASTARD!"

The guardian spoke in a normal yet mocking tone.

"Well it seems like the amount of hostility that was already in this one helped the forest take effect sooner than usual."

"What do you mean, I helped it take effect sooner."

"Well there is a reason that they call this place The Forest Of Madness. It has an ability to make any tresspassers that enter it go into a frenzy of blind rage. It gets worser the longer that you are in here, and eventually you succumb to total and utter madness. So you see there is no hope for you here. Now I will end this quickly."

Menzing leaped into the air, and tucked his legs behind his back. His legs transformed into giant blue snake like creatures with skeleton faces that were long and looked they had beaks. Their eyes were long and black all the way through. His tail then split in two and transformed into thinner creatures just like the ones that came from his legs.

The creatures lunged at Enoki trying to bite him or impale them with their sharp mouths. Enoki dodged all that he could when he was out of breath and couldn't dodge no more Menzing made the creautures burrow under the ground. Enoki was on guard waiting for Menzing's next move when all four of the snake like protrusions came charging out of the ground below his feet. the two amaller ones wrapped around his body to hold him still while the larger ones each bit into his shoulders. He overcame the pain after a minute, and slashed his claws straight through the creatures. They quickly regenerated, but he was free.

Enoki tried his hardest to overcome his fury, and pain from his shhoulders that were gushing blood from them, and think of a way to beat this feeling of complete rage. He knew that if he didn't think of something quickly then he would surely bleed out. He decided that he would try with every fiber of his being to get passed that feeling long enough to defeat the guardian. He took a deep breath and collected himself before calling out his attack.

"Kaze Tsume." (Wind Claws)

He swung his blades in a diagonal motion towards Menzing and gusts of wind the size of each blade shot out of them and toward Menzing.

"Well now I sinced some calmness in your voice, no need for me to worry you can't hold it back for long. Although I must commend you for holding it back a little while as long as you have been in here."

"Well thanks for the complement, but I have better things to do than sit here and listen to you talk."

Enoki then lunged himself into the air, and called out the same attack.

"Kaze Tsume."

The blast missed and the adjuchas charged towards Enoki.

"I told you that wouldn't work..."

Menzing stopped what he was about to say when he realised that Enoki wasn't at the same spot that he was before. His eyes grew larger when he heard Enoki's voice.

"Looks like you fell for it."

Enoki shoved his claws through Menzing and ripped him in half.

He knew that Menzing would think that he was trying to connect with that last attack and charge at him. So he waited for the right moment to appear behind Menzing.

"You got me you bastard."

That was Menzing's final words before he dissappeared into reitsu particles and drifted off into the air. The injured Enoki collapsed on the cave floor, as the others progressed forward.


	17. Chapter 15: The Third Domain

Chapter 15: The Third Domain, The Forest Of Knowledge

Yuzuki, Ichigo, Ashido, Nell, and the others were running frantically towards the Third Domain. They knew that they had to make good timing before Byakuya, and Unohanna's team got to worried and went on without them. They would need their help to infiltrare a place as high security as Los Noches.

"Ichigo why are you back in Hueco Mundo anyway?"

Asked Nell.

"Well Nell there has been an emergency back in the Seiretai, and someone has taken the Squad 2 captain. So long story short we have to bring her back."

"Oh it sounds like something big is going on. Nell thinks you should just go home Ichigo. It's to dangerous here. The king of Los Noches is much much stronger than Aizen."

"So you know who this king is?"

"Well of course Nell knows, this is Nell's home remember?"

"Then who is he?"

"Well his name is..."

Nell's sentence was cut short when they heard Pesche scream out.

"Here comes more of them."

The team looked to their right to see another group of Gillians. This time in a much larger number than before.

"There has to be at least a hundred of them here."

Stated Ashido.

"Ichigo you guys get Nell and go on we'll handle things here."

Said Dondachakka in an unusual act of bravery.

"Dondochakka, there is no way that you and Pesche can handle all these hollows."

"I'll help them Ichigo you take Yuzuki, and Nell. Trust me I've got this one."

Said Ashido before Ichigo gave him a nod in approval and rushing off with nell in hand.

"You take care of Pesche and Dondochakka okay."

Requested Nell while being carried away by Ichigo. Nell watched as Ashido leaped into the air and cut down a few hollows.

They ran until they came across a rocky area with dead trees all around it.

"This must be the place."

Said Ichigo noting that the place looked different than the rest of the forest just like the other two domains.

"Hey captain do you feel that?"

"Yes this spiritual pressure is much higher than the two before."

They seen a shadow on the top of a small cliff.

"Come on out we can see you."

The figure jumped off the top of the cliff to reveal an Adjuchas that was a little over five feet tall. He was a very bright white all over from head to toe. He had no eyes, instead where his eyes should be there was the start of horns that branched out and curved up at the top. His hands were black and he had a very thick/long tail that was probably the most notable thing about his appearance. His hollow hole was small, but slightly larger than Guntara's.

"And who are you?"

The guardian just stood there not letting a single word escape from his mouth.

"Damn it I asked you a question."

The guardian lunged toward Ichigo, and Ichigo blocked his attack with his Zanpakuto. The guardian must have had some extremely strong Hierro, because it was pushing the captains blade back with it's arms. It attacked again and again relentlessly without uttering a single word.

"Well you're quite rude aren't you? I guess I'll have to teach you some manners."

Said the captain with a little bit of struggle in his voice while pushing back the Adjuchas with his blade.

"Yuzuki, you go on, and get out of here."

"But, Captain..."

"Damn it Yuzuki, I said now!"

"Yes sir."

Yuzuki then took off on his own flash stepping off the rocky hillsides.

"So you still aren't gonna tell me your name?"

The Guardian finally began to speak.

"I just wanted to see if you would live long enough for it to matter. If you must know I am Jingaro the Guardian of the Third Domain, The Forest Of Knowledge."

The creature spoke in a very eery voice with no actual feeling behind his words.

"And I am Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of Squad 8."

"Now that we are done with the introductions shall we get on with it?"

"Lets go!"

Ichigo swung Zangetsu at Jingaro in an upward motion, only to be blocked by Jingaro's arm yet again. Ichigo tried to get behind him to counter but Jingaro was already one step ahead of him. When Ichigo used his flash step he saw that Jingaro was already behind him.

"How did you..."

The captains question was cut short when Jingaro struck him in the back of the head. Ichigo stopped himself in the air and turned to face Jingaro. Before he could make his move Jingaro was already beside him.

"What?"

Jingaro curved his fingers inward and charged a large green ball of energy in it.

"Is that a Cero?"

Ichigo's question was answered when Jingaro fired the Cero and it made direct contact with Ichigo's chest. Ichigo fell to the ground and landed hard on his back.

"Is this the power that defeated Aizen? He must not have been all that powerful, it feels like I am fighting a child."

Ichigo staggered up off the ground pushing himself up with all his strength.

"Say that again damn it."

"I will say it a hundred times more it will make no difference the truth is still the truth."

"BAN-KAI, TENSAI ZANGETSU!"

Zangetsu changed from its normal large state and into a long slim one.

"Well I'm tired of playing then let me show you the power that defeated Aizen."

Ichigo's movements became much quicker as he used flash step to appear behind Jingaro before he could turn his head. Ichigo slashed at him as fast as he could, but Jingaro just dissappeared, and reappeared above Ichigo slamming into his head with his bony elbow.

Ichigo recovered quickly before flash stepping away from the guardian.

"Getsuga Tensho."

He swung his blade horizontally and a burst of red and black reitsu came charging towards Jingaro hitting him in the chest.

Jingaro fell to the ground and Ichigo appeared over top of him raising his sword to finish the Adjuchas. When he swung Jingaro quickly raised his arm, and pushed him back.

"You may have hit me, but you have no hope of winning here. You see this is called the forest of knowledge because I have knowledge of every move you are going to make. Also I know that there is one thing that you fear more than anything."

His body began to glow with a green aura that outlined his entire body. Before he appeared beside Nell.

"That fear is letting something happen to this sweet little Arrancar."

He said as he grabbed Nell and rubbed his claw like fingers across her face.

"You let go of her you bastard!"

Shouted Ichigo at the top of his lungs. Nell just sat there with fear in her eyes. Ichigo started to come towards them, and as he did Jingaro spoke in a mocking tone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, don't you know that I could kill her easily. You really are hot headed aren't you? This little Arrancar will be your demise."

As he went to look down at Nell he noticed that she had slipped out of his arm. When he looked back at her she stuck her tongue out at him to mock him.

"Get him Ichigo!"

"You little brat."

"Getsuga Tensho!"

A Getsuga Tensho much larger and more powerful than the one before ripped through the air. Jingaro put his hands together to fire a larger Cero, the two blasts slammed into each other pushing against one another. They struggled until they both exploded with a mighty blast that knocked them both back. They both struggled to get up, but Ichigo had a much harder time from the injuries he had sustained earlier. Jingaro began to mock him yet again.

"I'm still not seeing this power. It's over for you now, that pitiful excuse for a blade can't stop me."

He grabbed Ichigo with his massive tail and squeezed the breath out of him while charging up another Cero in his hand.

"This is it Soul Reaper!"

He shot the blast toward Ichigo and it spiraled toward him at an alarming rate. Ichigo started to close his eyes, and waited for the blast to connect when he seen a small shadow in front of him. He opened his eyes wider to see that it was Nell. She had her mouth gaped open absorbing the blast into it.

"That's impossible, I put all I had into that Cero!"

Shouted Jingaro angrily and surprised. Nell burped the smoke out of her mouth before falling to the ground. She wasn't unconscious but taking in that much energy wore her out.

Ichigo caught Jingaro off guard while he was staring in amazement at Nell, and sliced off his tail. Jingaro screamed out in pain before Ichigo called out a couple of all to familiar words.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

He took the blast, and wrapped it around his blade, before slicing the guardian in half diagonally. As Jingaro disentegrated into the reitsu particles that make up the Soul Society Ichigo fell to the ground uttering one question before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Nell are you okay?"


	18. Chapter 16: The Fourth Domain

Chapter 16: The Fourth Domain, The Forest Of Hunger

Yuzuki was now on his own, no one at his side. He knew that this would be the true test of his strength and courage. The new 3rd seat was rushing head first towards the last domain the most difficult one of them all. He had no fear in his eyes, only determination. Guntara was the last thing standing between him and his friends way out of that place. He had his weapon sheathed as he knew that it would be far to hard to carry the heavy twin blades that was his Shikai.

As he was running all he could think about was if the others were holding up okay in their battles. Another thing that kept ringing through his head was the thought of something happening to Karine. He hadn't had many chances to speak with her since they joined the Gotei 13, but he knew that no matter how long they went without speaking to each other that they would always be as close as ever. He was just worried about how she was holding up in Hueco Mundo. Karine was strong, but no matter how strong she was he would still worry about her.

He shook off those feelings to focus on his task. If he wasn't at a hundred percent then Guntara would make short work of him, since he hadn't fully mastered his Shikai yet. He came across two trees that leaned over on each other forming an arc. The trees were beautiful. They had bright green leaves on them, and white roses blooming all across them.

Yuzuki felt a strong spiritual pressure from beyond the arc, the same one that was emanating from Guntara. He drew his Zanpakuto and entered the arc cautiously.

When he stepped beyond the arc he could see dozens of trees standing straight up, with long vines on them that were like the ones that formes the arc. The most noticable thing about the place wasn't the beautiful trees that adorned it, no it was Guntara who was sitting on a throne made of thorns, and white roses.

He was eating one of the roses with much pleasure. He noticed Yuzuki but finished the rose before even acknowledging him.

"Come on in don't be shy little Soul Reaper."

He said in his menacing voice. Yuzuki stepped a little closer to Guntara before shouting out to him.

"Guntara quit playing around, and get down here."

"As you wish."

He stepped down from his throne and stood there silent for a second before appearing beside Yuzuki. Before he could even register what was going on he whispered in his ear.

"There has never been an Adjuchas that has equalled my power. So what makes you think you can stop me?"

After that he simply smacked the side of Yuzuki's head and sent him flying across the domain. Yuzuki's stood up and flash stepped towards Guntara, and attempted to slash at him, only to have Guntara side step it. He grabbed Yuzuki's arm and threw him into the air. Guntara appeared above Yuzuki with blinding speed and knocked him back down to the ground. His body bounced off the ground and into the air a little when Guntara kicked him in the side and sent him off towards a large tree. Yuzuki slamed into the tree and fell to the ground. It was clear to Yuzuki that Guntara was playing with him. The thought of someone underestimating him so much made him furious. The busted head, and the cracked ribs still didn't stop Yuzuki from getting up off the ground.

"You may be strong, but I will not let you win Guntara."

"Well kid you do have some guts, I guess I'll just have to rip them out."

Guntara appeared behind Yuzuki and went to shove his hand through his back. Only to have Yuzuki knock his arm back with his Zanpakuto. Guntara was shocked that he had adapted to his speed so quickly. Yuzuki used a flash step to back away from Guntara and spoke loudly the words.

"Engrave, Oni."

His Zanpakuto split apart into his Shikai.

"So this is your sword release? Not to shabby, but it still won't help you here boy."

Guntara opened his mout and charged up an orange Cero. The blast was rather large and when it was finished charging it shot straight towards Yuzuki. Yuzuki held out his blades and diverted the blast. The Cero appeared to have been a distraction when Guntara got behind Yuzuki. Yuzuki's eyes widened wth surprise at how fast Guntara was. He had already knew that he was fast, but this was still a surprise. Guntara tried to chop the back of Yuzuki's neck with the side of his hand but Yuzuki ducked, and dodged it. When he ducked he tried to drive one of the blades into Guntara's stomach, but the attempt failed when he used a sonido to get in front of Yuzuki. The guardin punched Yuzuki's stomach and made him fold. Guntara then headbutted Yuzuki and sent him into another tree. The vines of the tree picked Yuzuki up and wrapped around him. The vines and flowers began to glow a black aura.

"It's over for you now soul reaper. The vine that has you entangled will drain you dry of your spiritual pressure. The flowers will absorb them, and be ready for me to eat and grow stronger. That is why this place is called The Forest Of Hunger. When I have drained every bit of your reitsu I will do the same to your friends if they aren't all dead that is."

The flowers began to dissapear into black reitsu particles. The large red and yellow protrusion on his head was absorbing the reitsu particles. As it absorbed more, and more he grew larger, his muscles his hight, even his horns were growing at an alarming rate.

Yuzuki stood there helpless waiting for his energy to be drained when he saw that the darkness that oozed off of his blades had covered a large part of the domain. He had a feeling that it meant something, but was unsure of it. Suddenly he heard a familliar voice coming from his blades.

"Use the darkness Yuzuki."

He knew what Oni had meant and used his advice almost on instinct. The scar on his arm began to glow and his eyes glew with a much darker green than before, and black reitsu surrounded him and let off sparks like electricity. His voice was menacing to the point of where it made even Guntara shake a little as he called out his next attack.

"Dāku hari." (Dark Needles)

A circle of darkness formed around him, and dispersed into hundreds of tiny needles that cut through the vines with ease. Yuzuki now free from the vines walked slowly toward Guntara with a stoic yet maddening look in his eyes.

"You think that you scare me boy? If so then you are dead wrong. I will drain you of your tasty spiritual pressure I swear it."

Guntara charged toward Yuzuki, and grabbed him by the throat. He began to choke the life out of Yuzuki when he was knocked down by a wall of darkness. Guntara got up off the ground and watched as Yuzuki continued towards him with that menacing look on his face. Yuzuki lifted his swords in the air, and began twirling them around in a circle.

"Sen burēdo no burakkudōmu!" (Black Dome Of A Thousand Blades.)

A large dome made completely out of the darkness that oozed from his blades covered Guntara. The hilts of many dark blades formed around it, and pierced through the dome. After a moment of staring menacingly at the dome the dark green color of Yuzuki's eyes went back to normal, and the scar ceased it's glowing. His Shikai also reverted back to it's sealed state, and he fell to the ground unconscious. The dome also dissapeared and revealed Guntara with several holes throughout his body.

"I won't die that easily."

He said before dropping to his knees as his body turned into reitsu particles. The particles were then carried away by the wind.


	19. Chapter 17: A New Ally

Chapter 17: A New Ally, The Rogue Warrior's Brave Decision

The guardians had fallen, all the obstacles were out of their way. The only problem, all the team members were unconscious, and badly injured. Their injuries weren't bad enough to kill them but the hordes of Gillians that roamed the forest would surely devour them. There was one thing that they still had to do to escape that trechorous forest. All they had to do was wake up.

"Wake up, wake up Ichigo come on get up."

Said Nell with tears in her eyes as she nudged the unconscious Ichigo. But it was no use, he was far to gone to be woken up by simply talking to him. Nell remembered her saliva, and got on top of Ichigo. She opened her mouth wide, and let the saliva pour out and wash over Ichigo. Her eyes widened with joy as she seen Ichigo's eyes starting to twitch, and his arms beggining to move.

"Ichigo, I thought you were never gonna get up."

Ichigo opened his eyes fully to see Nell with tears in her eyes and a smile stretched across her face.

"That gets grosser everytime, but thank you Nell. Now i have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes, what's that Ichi?"

"I need you to follow me to the othr domains, and heal everyone before we leave. Can you do that?"

"Of course Ichi Nell will try."

"Thank you nell, now lets get going."

They ran quickly toward the Second Domain where Enoki lies. On the way there they were suddenly tackled by two figures. Ichigo turned to see who it was when he heard a loud voice.

"Oh Ichigo, Nell you guys are okay."

It was Dondochakka, and Pesche with tears in their eyes.

"What's wrong with you guys, do you think I'll really let an Adjuchas get the better of me?"

Boasted Ichigo.

"So what happened back there?"

Asked Ashido as he stepped out from behind a large tree.

"Well I defeated the guardian of the Third Domain, and I can't feel the other guardians spiritual pressure anymore, but Enoki, Raizin, and Yuzuki's spiritual pressures are very weak. So it looks like they won, but just barely."

"I see so what's the plan now?"

"Well Nell here is gonna heal the others and we're gonna make a quick escape."

"Alright let's just hope we can get to them before the Gillians do."

They took off on their path again dashing towards Enoki. They had finally made it to the cave that marked the Second Domain.

"Here we are, this is where Enoki entered."

Stated Ichigo.

They entered the cave to see Enoki laying there with his clothes soaked in blood. His shoulders were gashed, and he was still losing a little blood.

"Nell can you fix him?"

"Nell can try."

"That's all I'm asking."

Nell ran over to him, and stood over him. Once again the spit flowed out of her mouth and onto his shoulder blades. After about a minute of this his wounds began to heal. After his wounds were finally finished healing they watched him anxiously.

"Get up Enoki, come on get up."

Said Ichigo with much impatience in his voice. Finally after a few minutes that felt like hours he began to stir. He opened his eyes, and picked himself up off the floor wiping the saliva off his attire.

"What is this?"

Asked Enoki.

"That's Nells saliva, she used it to heal you."

Stated Nell.

"What, you just spit all over me and I suddenly regained consciousness."

"That's one of Master Nell's special abilities, she may be small but she is very talented."

Said Pesche.

"So are we all done here?"

Asked the captain.

"Yes."

"Then let's get going, we still have Raizin and Yuzuki."

They hurrily dashed in the direction of the first domain, toward Raizin's location. They came to a large clearing that looked completely different than what the domain looked before.

"This is where Raizin's spiritual pressure is coming from, but is this the same place as before."

"Well I've heard that the guardian of this place uses illusions, so chances are that what you seen before was an illusion."

Stated Ashido before they entered the domain. When they stepped into the domain they saw Raizin laying hunched over almost in the fetal position. His hair was covered in blood along with his attire.

Nell ran over to him and let her saliva pour over him. The saliva kept coming the wound on his head healed normally, but he was still unconscious. Finally he began twitching and opening his eyes. After a few moments of struggling his eyes were fully opened. The captain ran over to speak with him.

"Raizin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just a few broken ribs."

After he finished his sentence he started spitting up blood.

"Nell can't heal internal wounds."

Said Pesche.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to drag him out of here, and let Orihime take care of him.

"It's fine Captain, I can walk."

Said Raizin struggling to speak.

"No, you are in no shape to walk. Now sit still and let me carry you."

Stated Ichigo while throwing his arm around Raizin.

"Let's get Yuzuki, and get out of here."

They all ran as fast as they could to Yuzuki. They knew that they had little time with the wounds that Raizin had sustained there was no way that he could go much longer.

"The Fourth Domain is just up ahead."

Said Ashido, as the others have never made it to the Fouth Domain before.

They came across the arc of vines with adorned with white flowers that were now dead. When they entered they saw Yuzuki laying on the ground like the others, but only he had just a slight amount of blood on his bottom lip. Yuzuki's reason for passing out was different from the others. They had been passed out because of the damage they sustained. He did sustain damage, but he passed out from exurting to much reitsu.

Nell done the same for him that she had done to the others. This time the healing process took a little longer, since he had lost more reitsu than the others.

"Well something definately wore this kid out. What position did you say he held?"

Asked Ashido to Ichigo.

"He's my third seat."

"That's incredible, that a third seat could defeat Guntara."

"He is an incredible person, Ashido."

After their conversation had ended Yuzuki had started waking up. He stood up staggered a little then regained his composure.

"Yuzuki, what happened here?"

Asked Enoki.

"I'll explain later lets get out of this place now."

"I agree, now everyone lets head for the exit."

Shouted Ichigo.

They ran swiftly for the exit, as they felt a large amount of Gillians spiritual pressures heading their way.

"There it is."

Said Ashido, pointing to a large pile off rocks on the top of a cliff.

"Right, Getsuga Tensho!"

The captain fired off a large Getsuga Tensho at the pile of rocks. The rocks took the hit, and they crumbled away to reveal a large opening in the roof of the forest.

"Let's go!"

They all started to lunge towards the opening when Ashido started to bid them farewell.

"No Ashido, you should come with us this time, and I won't take no for an answer."

Stated Ichigo.

"But, my allies. I need to make them proud."

"Don't you think that your allies would be proud of you if you left this place and went on to become captain?"

"But..."

"No Buts it's time to let this place go."

"You're right. Farewell my allies now I can truly make you proud."

The team all jumped toward the exit and they were ready to make there way to Las Noches.


	20. Chapter 18: Storm Las Noches

Chapter 18: Storm Las Noches, The New King Appears

The team had finally made it out of the forest, and with Ashido by their side. But there work wasn't finished yet they still had to make it to the gates of Las Noches. They dusted the sand off their bodies from jumping through it, and they was on their way. Raizin was badly injured and his injuries were getting worse with each passing minute. He would spit up blood here and there, and gasp for air. It was a sign that his lungs were filling up with blood. One of his ribs muat have punctured a lung.

"We have to hurry, Raizin can't last much longer."

Stated Asido.

"You're right, what kind of captain would I be if I let one of my men die on me?"

Replied Ichigo before picking up his speed with Raizin in his arms. They already had a team member on the brink of death, and a few other incidents, and they hadn't even made it to Las Noches yet. This was a bad situation, because if they had that much trouble with the Forest Of Menos then there is no telling what will happen in the most dangerous area of Hueco Mundo, Las Noches.

They made their way atop a large dune that overlooked Las Noches. The palace had clearly changed it's appearance since the last time that Ichigo had been there. There was now a large castle that sat on the top of the dome. It was at least twenty stories tall and seemed like there was no way that it could be on top of the dome, as it looked larger than the dome itself. The dome had clearly grew larger since the last time as well.

"Well there it is, don't let it fool you though it seems far closer than what it really is."

Said the captain.

"Woah, so that is Las Noches?"

Asked Yuzuki.

"Yes, Las Noches is a massive structure, and when you look inside it seems like it is endless."

"I beleive you on that one captain."

The new squad members along with Ashido, and Enoki looked at Las Noches in amazement.

"And how are we suppose to find Captain Soi-Fon in a place that big?"

Asked Enoki.

"That's simple we tear it apart until we do."

Said Ichigo.

He then leaped off the dune with the others following behind him. They ran and ran, but no matter how far they made it the structure never appeared to be getting any closer.

"Sir, exactly how far away is this place?"

Asked Enoki.

"It's not to far that is all I can say."

Replied Ichigo.

"How are you holding up there Raizin?"

Asked the captain.

His only reply was a thumbs up followed by another blood filled pile of vomit.

"He's getting weaker."

Stated Ashido.

"You're right, hang in there Raizin it shouldn't be much longer."

Said Ichigo reassuringly.

When the structure finally started to appear closer to them they picked up their pace. They used the best of their Shunpo abilities to carry them swiftly to the gate, until they were only about a hundred feet away. They could see the other two teams waiting for them at the gate.

"Good they're still here, it seems they have more faith in me than what I expected."

They approached the other teams, and waited for the critisicm on their timing.

"Hey Ichigo it's about time you showed up if you were another minute late we would have went on through the gate. And what happened to that guy?"

Asked Renji pointing at Raizen,

"Well we got ourselves in a little predicament, and Raizen got his ribs broke. Orihime can you help him."

"Of course."

A small orange ball with long orange wings, and a long orange tail that curled up at the end flew out of her hair and toward Raizin.

"What is that?"

Yuzuki asked Enoki.

"You don't know? Well Orihime isn't just a Shinigami she is also a Clad."

"What's a Clad?"

"Well in the human world there are a select few peolple called Fullbringers. They are spiritually aware humans that can tug on the soul of any object. Not only do living beings have souls inatimate objects do as well. No matter how small, everything possess a soul. Strong Fullbringers amplify their power greatly by having a strong bond to a certain object. And each Fullbringer has a different ability, and Orihime's ability was expert healing. Many people think that when a Fullbringer dies and goes to the Soul Society that they lose their Fullbringer abilities, but that is not the case. When they die their powers are actually increased substantially. The object that they were greatly attached to if still in their possession when they die materializes into a small being called a Yokucho. These beings obey their master fully having known them the whole time that they were still inanimate objects. A Yokucho is the living breathing soul that was in the object of their Fullbring, and every Clad can communicate with their Yokucho. The Yokucho of a Clad has abilities similiar to that of a Zanpakuto. A Yokucho doesn't have a release command, but they do have two additional forms. When they release their Yokucho they fuse themselves with it, or their Yokucho rematerializes into a weapon. Another similarity that a Yokucho has to a Zanpakuto is that it has two other forms, a Zanpakuto has Shikai, and Bankai while a Clad's Yokucho gives them a Half Clad, and Full Clad. Also each Clad has a strange scar on their bodies that is a red line that has two crosses at the top then curving like a "c" and straightneing back out with two more lines then curving again. These scars are called Jinomarus they work as amplifiers for the Yokucho. Now when a Clad becomes a Shinigami such as Orihime, when they release their Zanpakuto their Yokucho melds with it and it's abilities are the opposite of their Clad forms. Orihime's Yokucho allows her to heal, while her Zanpakuto destroys. It's a nasty abilitie for someone with such a pretty face and attitude."

"That's strange, a whole race that I never even heard about in the Shin O Academy. "

"Well Clads aren't really talked about in textbooks, I don't know why it's like that but that's how things have always been."

They watched as Ichigo layed Raizin on the ground, and Orihime's Yokucho hovered over him. A large orange barrier came out from under the Yokucho and surrounded Raizin.

"The healing process may take a minute, his injuries are pretty bad."

Said Orihime.

"It's fine we're just lucky that we made it here in time."

Replied Ichigo.

They heard loud panting coming from behind them, they all turned to see Dondochakka, Pesche, and Nell running frantically toward them.

"Oh great we've been here a few hours and those idiots are already following you."

Stated Renji.

"Ichigo, you know we can't run that fast why did you take off so quickly?"

Asked Pesche.

"Well it was probably because of the teamate I had that was dieing and neeing medical attention."

Replied Ichigo in a sarcastic tone.

Not long after they came rushing in, Orihime spoke up.

"All done."

They looked to see Raizin starting to stand up and swing his arms around to stretch.

"Wow that was amazing, the things I've heard about this girls abilities were far from a lie. His swounds were very fatal and she healed him up in minutes."

Thought Yuzuki.

"Well now if everyone's ready lets get going."

Said the stoic captain of the 6th division Byakuya.

"Nell listen to me I want you, Dondochakka, and Pesche to stay put. There is no telling what lies beyond these gates now."

"But Ichigo there is no way that Nell can stay here. You know that Nell has to go where you go."

"Yes Nell but please listen to me just this once."

Nell seen the seriousness in his eyes and for the first time she didn't question him.

"Alright Ichigo, but you better hurry and see Nell before you leave."

"I will Nell I promise."

Everyone pushed on the gates, and they slowly opened. When the gates had fully opened they had noticed one small chane in the interior of Las Noches. There was a large walkway with spikes protruding from it, and at the end of it was a large staircase that led into the fake sky of Las Noches and continued through the canopy. The rest appeared to be the same. A man walked down from the canopy and stopped on the last step of the staircase. He had shoulder length silver hair that was slightly spikey. He wore a silver jacket with very long sleeves, with a white undershirt. His pants were also silver with a black sash tied around the waist of them. His eyes were bright blue and they donned a completley stoic look in them. The shinigami feeling no spiritual pressure what so ever from him watched him closely as he started to speak.

"I thought I heard guests at the gate, it seems that it was just a few rats that wondered in here. My exterminators really need to do a better job."

"Who are you!?"

Asked Enoki in an aggressive tone. Ichigo put his arm across Enoki's chest to stop him from any further outbursts.

"I didn't know rats could talk, but anyway. I am Jiraiga Sonaru god of Hueco Mundo. I have important tasks to tend to so I will leave you to my worshippers. There is no need for me to dirty my hands on such trash, goodbye."

He walked back up the staircase and into the canopy. The staircase faded from sight along with the walkway just as he did.

"So that was the king of Hueco Mundo. This is bad I didn't feel any spiritual pressure from him what so ever."

"Captain isn't that a good thing?"

Asked Yuzuki.

"No it isn't. You see since we can't feel his spiritual pressure it means that it is all sealed in his body that means that his physical and spiritual abilities are much stronger."

"I see so this is not gonna be easy."

Captain Unohanna finally spoke up.

"Well it seems that what we need to do is search these towers. Lets hope that they aren't holding Soi-Fon in that tower on top of the dome I'm assuming that is where he resides."

"You're right Captain Unohanna, so we need to spread out once again."

Stated ichigo.

"My team will go west."

Said Unohanna.

"Mine will go North."

Said Byakuya.

"So I guess that leaves uis with the East."

Stated Ichigo.

"Alright lets get going."

Said Ichigo with a look of determination across his face. The teams branched out toward their own directions.


	21. Chapter 19: An Espada's Arrival

Chapter 19: An Espada's Arrival, Renji's Determination

Byakuya's team was gaining much ground, as they progressed farther and farther North. They ran into a large black building that had at least 4 floors. The towers of Las Noches were oddly placed along the sands. They all looked like they had no place being there.

"Well we should check this place out first I guess."

Stated Renji.

"Renji you can take a look at this place, we'll move on."

Said Byakuya.

"Right."

Said Renji before watching Byakuya and Cowann dashed off farther North. Renji opened the door to walk in when he heard a feminine voice from on top of the building.

"Hey where do you think you're going?"

He looked up to see a short female Arrancar with long white hair. Her mask fragment was a half of a skull with one long eye that rested on the right side of her head. Her eyes were a light yellow, and she had a sheathed zanpakuto strapped to her back. The sheath had a sharp curve at the end of it indicating that Zanpakuto had a hook on the end of it. She wore a snow white attire like the Espada that was under Aizen's control. Only the sleeves of hers were ripped off.

"Who are you? Why couldn't I feel any spiritual pressure from you until now?"

Asked Renji.

"I am Rain Suzami the 9th Espada under Lord Jiraiga's command. The reason that you couldn't feel my spiritual pressure until now is because we can mask our spiritual pressure unlike those failed experiments of Aizen."

"An Espada!? I thought that there couldn't be any Espada since the Hogyoku was destroyed."

"Well our Lord can do anything, so making a few Espada wasn't a very hard task."

"But how?"

"Don't you ever stop with the questions? You are very annoying has anyone ever told you that?"

"Fine then I'll figure it out later for now lets get this over with."

"Agreed!"

Rain jumped into the air and took off her white robe, now wearing only a sleeveless white undershirt she unsheathed her blade and attacked Renji.

She slammed down on him with the blade, and he blocked it with his own. They clashed their blades back and forth for awhile, but she was getting the better of him backing him up. He used shunpo to leap back away from her, and release his Zanpakuto.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

His katana changed to a long whip like blade that was very wide and had several pointy protrusions all across each side.

"So you're already releasing your Zanpakuto?"

Asked Rain mockingly.

"Well if I wait to long before letting Zabimaru have some fun then he will get pissed. And I can't have that."

Without another word she attacked again, but Renji stretched his blade out after her to try and stop her from making contact. She hit his blade with her own, and easily deflected it. She kept charging when Renji's blade curved and headed for her back. Right before it could hit her she used a Sonido to get behind Renji, and slice him from the top of his back to the bottom. Renji leaned forward just as her blade was about to hit him so the wound was shallow, but still very effective. He recovered, and backed up a little to catch his breath from the shearing pain that hit him all at once.

"Damn, she's fast, and I'm already using my Shikai when she hasn't even released her Zanpakuto yet."

He thought to himself.

"Hey idiot are we gonna fight or are you just gonna stand there gasping for air?"

"Damn you're annoying. I'm not finished yet."

She failed to notice that the whole time that he was standing there he was holding his blade behind his back.

"Go Zabimaru!"

The blade shot out of the sand and curled around her like a tornado. SHe was cut severely from the ground up. She fell to the ground with blood spewing from every part of her body. Renji retracted Zabimaru and walked toward her.

"You really need to strengthen your guard, being so arrogant is what caused your death."

He said to Rain as he walked toward her body. She just let a smirk run across her face before making her next statement.

"Me die? How foolish are you?"

Renji's eyes widened in amazement of how the Espada was still able to speak after his attack. His amazement grew even more ehen she spoke again.

"Flutter, Kichigai jimi batafurai." (Demented Butterfly.)

Meanwhile a little farther North Captain Byakuya, and Cowann felt Renji and Rain's spiritual pressures.

"Captain do you think we should go back and help?"

Asked Cowann.

"No, Renji will be fine there is no need to worry about him, his fighting skills are above that of a normal Lieutenant."

Said the captain to reassure Cowann. The Captain started thinking to himself.

"The spiritual pressure of the enemy that's fighting Renji is almost exactly like that of an Espada's, but stronger. I don't know what is going on here but it definately isn't good. How is it possible for an Espada to be here when the Hogyoku was destroyed?"

The stoic captain's thoughts were interrupted when they felt a spiritual pressure similiar to Rain's but weaker.

They seen a man with short blond hair and a Fraccione's attire on running in their direction. Cowann appeared in front of him and got a clearer view. The man was about five feet eleven inches tall. He had a piece of his skull fragment on the left side of his head. the fragment had three small horns that curved back and it wasn't verybig. He had brown eyes, and his zanpakuto was in the form of a katana, and the hilt was wrapped in a pink cloth. The guard was circular with lines running all through it.

"Get out of my way master Rain is in trouble."

Shouted the Arrancar.

"I don't think I can do that."

Replied Cowann.

"Really, why is that?"

Asked the Arrancar.

"Captain you go on I'll handle him."

Said Cowann before watching the captain progress further forward without speaking another word.

"Now if you aren't gonna move I guess I'll just have to make you move won't I?"

Said the Arrancar before unsheathing his blade and slashing at Cowann's chest. Cowann dodged the blade by leaning to the side, and countered by slamming his fist into the Arrancar's stomach. He spit up and quickly regained his composure. He used a sonido to quickly appear behind Cowann with amazing speed. Cowann's eyes widened at his speed. He tried to slash diagnolly at Cowann's head, but Cowann ducked and dodged it. Cowann pulled out his own Zanpakuto and jabbed it backwards in an attempt to stab the Arrancar in the stomach, but it was dodged by another sonido. This time the Arrancar appeared a ways back from Cowann, to come up with something to do.

"Who are you?"

Asked the Arrancar, but Cowann just gave him a look of boredom.

"So no answer huh? Well that's fine, but I am Yomawa Ninto the 9th Espada's Fraccione.

Cowann just charged him with his Zanpakuto without showing any interest in his opponent. Yomawa ducked and tried to stab Cowann through his side, but it was dodged. Cowann jumped over the Fraccione and done a front flip to land behind him. When he did, he slashed through Yomawa's shoulder and blood poured out of his wound.

"God damn it."

He said as he was falling to the ground. Cowann sheathed his blade and turned to walk away when he heard Yomawa's voice.

"Hey punk this is far from over so get back over here."

Cowann continued to walk until he heard Yomawa's voice again.

"Break, Fokkusu Akuma" (Fox Demon.)


	22. Chapter 20: The Sly Fox

Chapter 20: The Sly Fox, Cowann's First Struggle

Cowann turned as he automatically recognized that the phrase that Yomawa just spoke was to release his zanpakuto. He seen Yomawa glowing with an orange spiritual pressure, and his muscles growing considerably. His mask fragment grew until it covered his face, and had the appearance of a fox with a mouth lined with sharp teeth. His hair also turned a dark orange color, and his body was covered in orange fur. His feet had three toes, and each one had dark black claws the same for his hands. His body was covered in armor that was made from bones, and he had grown rather large, about 11 feet would be an accurate estimate not including his large puffy tail that was also like that of a foxes. After the transformation was over he opened his mouth to speak revealing the razor sharp teeth.

"Do you like what you see?"

He asked in a much deeper voice than the one he had before his transformation. Cowann just stared at him with a little more emotion than usual, but it was clear that he wasn't to impressed. Yomawa noticed this, and was angered.

"You are far to arrogant for your own good, I'll knock you down a peg."

He charged at Cowann slamming his fists into the ground trying his best to cath him. Cowann easily dodged his anger filled fists like it was nothing, this only caused his anger to grow.

"Stop squirming you little insect and die!"

As soon as he finished his eyes widened when he realized that Cowann was above him. Cowannn slashed his blade downward, but Yomawa brought his arm up and blocked the blade. When he did he pushed Cowann back, and Cowann landed gracefully on his feet.

"If you think that you can beat me without releasing your Zanpakuto then I will crush you right here. Your arrogance is going to cost you this battle."

Yomawa said to Cowann in a now much calmer voice. Cowann done the same thing as before, he just stood there and stared at him.

"Have it your way boy."

Yomawa charged a dark orange Cero in his mouth until it was much larger than Cowann. He then fired the Cero with much force. It charged right for Cowann, but was dodged by a flash step that placed Cowann behind him. Yomawa turned and fired a less powerful Cero at him since he didn't have time to charge one. The results were the same, Cowann used another flash step to get in front of him. He tried to drive his blade into Yomawa, but Yomawa snatched him up with his massive fist and began to squeeze.

"I caught you, you maggot. It's all over now."

"Hado Number 11 Tsuzuri Raiden."

Cowann said calmly with no emotion in his voice before a large shockwave covered Yomawa causing him to drop him.

"Damn it, I won't let you live."

Said an enraged Yomawa. His body glew with his orange spiritual pressure, as he gave a loud roar. A large orange ring shot out of his mouth and growed larger as it neared Cowann. It surrounded him and he tried to dodge but to no avail.

"There is no since in struggling now boy, my Fokkusuringu (Fox Rings) have the ability to trap anyone caught in it's circumference and restrain them. Not only that, but it also absorbs there spiritual pressure. This is the end for you."

He began charging another Cero, and this one grew much larger than the one before. He shot the Cero toward Cowann, and just before it hit he heard Cowann's voice.

"Split The Earth, Jimen Yure Bureido (Ground Shaking Blade.)"

A large wall of sand shot out of the ground, and blocked the Cero.

"What is this?"

Asked Yomawa clearly confused.

The sand dissapeared to reveal Cowann standing in the same place with the ring that surrounded him nowhere to be seen. His blade had changed from the form of a simple katana with a light green cloth wrapped around it's hilt, and a rectangular tsuba with lines all through it to a long blade that curved sharply at the end. The blade was a grey color almost black, and it curved upward like a sword that a pirate would carry. the tsuba changed from a rectangular shape to a circular on with spike like protrusions coming out of it all around it. The hilt was a bronze color, and it shined in the light of the fake sun of Las Noches.

"So the arrogant boy finally released his Zanpakuto. It doesn't make a difference, you will still die here by my hands."

Yomawa used his tail to grab ahold of Cowann yet again, but the stoic third seat wasn't about to let Yomawa keep his control. Unbeknown to Yomawa the sand under their feet was beginning to harden into solid Earth.

"Āsusupaiku (Ground Spikes.)"

The ground turned into three large spikes that shout out from below them and overlapped each other after sliceing off Yomawa's tail. He screamed in agony as he looked at his severed tail lying on the ground.

"You bastard, I will make you pay for that!"

He shouted as he began charging another Cero.

"Chikyū supia (Earth Spear.)"

A large portion of the sand hardened quickly forming a large spear that hovered behind Cowann. Yomawa fired the Cero and when it shot towards him he motioned for the spear to charge toward Yomawa. The spear hit the Cero and pushed it back towards Yomawa, the rocky spear pushed the Cero back into Yomawa's mouth and plugged it up. You could hear him mumbling as his body began to expand from the power of his own Cero and his stomach was blown open. As a wave of blood gushed from his exposed stomach he dropped to his knees, and dispersed into Reitsu particles.

Cowann sealed his Zanpakuto and headed on further North.


	23. Chapter 21: Roar Zabimaru

Chapter 21: Roar Zabimaru, Renji's Effortless Struggle

Renji stared in amazement as he watched Rain undergo a Ressurecion. Her mask fragment covered her face and became whole. The horns from it broke off and the features changed drastically. In place of two separate eye sockets one long line went across her face and it pointed downward in the middle. her shoulders were covered in plates of bone that had a small point at the back of them. Her body was a light purple color, and her breasts were covered in bones that looked like a bra. her legs and feet were also made of bones, and she had her robe tied around her waist. The most notable feature in her appearance was the four bony protrusions coming out of her back that looked like wings that were stripped clean to the bone. Her Zanpakuto straightened out, like a normal Katana but the blade was a crimson red.

"I don't like having to do this, it ruins my beautiful appearance, but oh well."

Renji was clearly nervous since his last battle with an Espada didn't go so well. Although he had become much stronger since then he knew that this battle wouldn't be easy.

Before he could ready himself she appeared in front of him at blinding speed and slashed at him with her blade. He dodged it by swinging his body to the right, but it was close. He tried to counter by swinging Zabimaru at her, but she used a sonido to get around that. She swung her blade at him rapidly and it was all he could do to dodge it. He waited for the right time then used a flash step to get away from her assault.

"Not waisting any time are you?"

He asked panting from dodging so much.

"I want to kill you then go on about my life so I will try to end this as quickly as possible, now hold still."

She rushed in towards him and swung her Zanpakuto in an upward position, that was also dodged by Renji. When he tried to move to get away from her he fell to the ground. He looked at his feet to see a fine grey line wrapped around them and attached to her Zanpakuto.

"What the hell is this?"

He asked.

"That is one of my Kichigai Jimi Batafurai's special abilities, Shi no kokūn (Cocoon Of Death.) By using unbreakable threads in my Zanpakuto I can trap you in a Cocoon that you couldn't possibly escape from. The cocoon traps and holds my victims there while hundreds of tiny insects squirm there way into your body and eat at your insides."

She took her Zanpakuto and swirled it aound in the air. As she did more and more strings wrapped around Renji until he was completely encased in a large cocoon. He moved from side to side to try an escape, but he didn't come close.

"There is no use in struggling Renji, it's hopeless no one has ever been able to escape my cocoon."

As she finished her sentence she stopped her bragging when she seen the cocoon break open and a large snake like creature hovering around Renji.

"Ban-kai, Hihio Zabimaru."

He said calmly. His appearance had changed slightly. He was wearing a fur coat that stretched across his shoulders with a skull on each side, and the fur ran down the length of his right arm. He heald the end of his Bankai's tail in his right hand, and the Bankai was wraped around him. It was a large bankai that's body was made up of several bone like plates, and the head had a red main around it with a white face that resembled a snake.

"What is this, how could you break my cocoon so easily?"

"This is Hihio Zabimaru, and there isn't a thing in the universe that can hold him down."

"I beg to differ!"

She said enraged as she stormed after him. She swung her zanpakuto at him wildly without thinking. It was clear that she was enraged at him for mocking her power. Renji's Zanpakuto shielded him from every careless attack from her.

"Enough of this."

Said Renji before jerking the end of his Zanpakuto behind him. Zabimaru came charging towards her head first, and she side stepped it barely enough to escape it. At that time she charged a Cero on the tip of her pointer finger. The Cero was purple, and it was growing rather large.

"Eat this you bastard."

She said in the direction of Zabimaru before fiing the blast in it's mouth. Zabimaru exploded, and pieces of it had covered the ground. She walked slowly toward Renji mocking him.

"So you foolish Soul Reaper, did you really think that piece of garbage could defeat me? How stupid of you, the Zanpakuto is gone so therefore you are defensless, now die!"

She raised her blade over her head and prepared to strike Renji down.

"Now!"

He shouted before the broken pieces of Zabimaru surrounded her with red energy bursting from them. The pieces shot out a large amount of red blades that pierced her all over her body.

"What is going on?"

She asked with ease, the fact that she didn't scream out in agony surprised Renji a little, but he knew that he had nothing to worry about now.

"If you think that your Cero was enough to break Hihio Zabimaru then you are an idiot. The links that hold him together are bound by my spiritual pressure and I can make them separate them reform whenever I please. I separated the links to trap you like a rodent."

She never looked scared, she never screamed out, and she never pleaded to him. No she did the exact opposite of that and smiled a devilishly smile.

"Smile all you want, but there is no hope now, die Espada!"

The links went to close in on her and rip her apart, but she spreaded her bony wings and heald the links back.

"How is this possible?"

He asked himself.

She pushed with all of her strength and fired another Cero from her mouth to aid her in holding back the links. As the links had slacked off a bit she jumped into the air and out of harm's way. She stood in the air and laughed at Renji.

"It'll take more than cheap tricks to defeat me."

She stated in a cocky tone.

"There is no way, how could she hold back Zabimaru's links like that."

He thought to himself.

She charged him once again and used a sonido to get beside him. She swung her blade in his direction and a string shot out from it and after him. He knocked the string away from himself with his Zanpakuto and backed away from her. She tried again and again to connect eith her strings but they were hastily dodged by Renji. After awhile she stopped attacking and stared at Renji.

"What the hell are you looking at? This is a fight and let me tell you, you're doing it wrong."

He went to swing Zabimaru again, but stopped himself in mid swing.

"What the hell is going on? I can't move."

He looked over at his shoulder and seen a small caterpillar glowing red crawling on it. After that he noticed them crawling over his body.

"What did you do?"

He asked sounding surprised.

"I told you that when you are trapped in my Cocoon that the insects that live inside my blade would dig into you and devour your insides. Not only do they devour flesh, but the same goes for your Reitsu to. They live in my blade and when I use my strings they come with them, but at first they are micro sized, it is only after they have devoured a considerable amount of Reitsu or flesh that they are noticeable. It seems that they are almost finished this fight has been slowly coming to a conclusion without your knowledge. And when the ones inside your body are finished you will die right where you stand."

Renji stood there without being able to move as he watched the insects crawling all over his body. It had seemed hopeless and anyone else would have given up, but he still had that look of determination in his eyes. As long as he had that look he was far from finished.

"I don't think that I will lose to a bunch of damn insects. If it's Reitsu that they want then I'll give them all they can handle."

He stated before letting a large burst of red spiritual pressure escape his body. The insects began squirming wildly as they were prepared for a feeding frenzy. After the wave of spiritual pressure had reached it's peak the insects began to burst and dissolve.

"This is impossible, no one has enough spiritual pressure to cause my insects to be destroyed. "

She said out loud.

After the ones on the oputside of his body were gone and he was done exurting his energy you could hear a large amount of popping sounds come from inside his body and he opened his mouth and let a small amount of smoke escape from it signaling that the ones inside him burned up as well. He reached his hand up and put it in his hair, after moving it around he pulled out his hand with another caterpillar inside it and threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"You said that no one has enough spiritual pressure to do that. If you think that then you and your colleagues should retreat now, because there are plenty of other Soul Reapers out there that has spiritual pressure that makes mine look like that of a childs."

Her eyes widened in shock, before Renji screamed out again.

"Now Zabimaru!"

The links reformed quickly, and Zabimaru's head charged at Rain trapping her in it's jaws.

"Hikotsu Taiho!"

Renji screamed, and Zabimaru's mouth glew red with energy. The blast was fired and the Espada appeared to have been swallowed up by it not being able to be seen by Renji.

The smoke cleared and Renji looked closely at the mouth of his Zanpakuto. His shock was extremely noticeable when he seen a large Cocoon where the Espada once was. There was a moment of silence until Renji felt a large amount of spiritual pressure coming from the Cocoon. It started to peel apart from the bottom up. To reveal a very different looking creature thn the one that went in it.


	24. Chapter 22: Roar Zabimaru 2

Chapter 22: Roar Zabimaru, Renji's Effortless Struggle 2

He thought that the battle that had been going on for so long was finally over, but he could see that it was anything but that. Her Shi no kokūn had shielded her from what would have been Renji's final attack. He had used up almost all of his techniques, and his Reitsu was almost fully depleted from using it to burn up all of her insects. The only thing that he could do now was wait, wait and see if by some miracle that he could pull through. He had spent a long time honing his skills, and now in his first real battle since his training he was almost done for. When Aizen was defeated he spent 17 months training intensely, and after that he had 200 years to train even harder. He wasn't about to let all those years of work be for nothing.

He watched the Cocoon peel off of her. It was finally done, and the Espada's new form was now fully visible to Renji. She changed from having the looks of a devilish, bony butterfly, with all of it's features erased except for the bones in it to an almost beautiful creature. She wore purple shoes that were almost fully concealed under her long white robe. The robe had a ripped appearance, and almost resembled that of a Captain's kimono. It was torn in three places at the end of it on each side. The end of the tears were jagged looking, and black. Her chest was a dark purple that had lines running diagonally across it. Her arms were also white all except for the bottom of them that were the same shade of purple as her chest. Her hands were pitch black and her fingers were now sharp claws. Attached to each arm was a string that dangled with three viles attached to them. One vile was purple, one was blue, one red, one yellow, one green, and one orange. Just behind her shoulders were three long spikes that came out upward, and past her head. The first set were short with the other two being longer than the ones before them, and they appeared to be webbed. Her head slightly resembled that of an insects, but it also had two long horns pointing upwards the horns were smaller than the ones that adorned her shoulders. And the bony wing like protrusions that she had before had sprouted into beautiful white and purple polka dotted wings like that of a butterfly's.

"I can't beleive that someone like you pushed me this far, I nevver thought that I was gonna find someone who was worthy of seeing this beautiful form."

"What is this "form" of yours?"

Asked Renji while panting from exurting his energy.

"Why this is none other than my Segunda Etapa Doku batafurai (Venomous Butterfly), it is the second form of a sword release similiar to a soul reaper's Bankai."

"Segunda Etapa! Ichigo told me about that before, he said he saw it when he was fighting Ulquiorra."

"I've heard that name before. The only one of Aizen's test subjects that could use Segunda Etapa. It's a shame really, I mean he was the only one who could use that form out of all of Aizen's Espada, and Lord jiraiga's Espada are all capable of this form."

Renji was clearly shocked to hear that there were 9 other Espada that could use this terrifyingly powerful form. She was only the 9th Espada, and her spiritual pressure was overwhelming so much that it was getting hard for him to breathe.

"What's wrong Soul Reaper, is my beauty to much for you?"

She asked with a mocking tone to her voice.

"Actually I'm trying to hold back the vomit from witnessing such a hideous thing."

Replied Renji with a smirk across his face.

"You bastard, I'll make you eat those words!"

She charged at him in a fit of rage. Renji knew that he couldn't take much more, but he always had that habit of pissing off his opponent in every possible way. She lowered the horns that were on the back of her shoulder blades until they lay across her arms. There were three horns on each arm that were each much longer than the length of her arms. She jabbed at him with blinding speed, the only thing that saved him from her speedy attacks was the size of Hihio Zabimaru. If his Bankai wasn't large enough to shield him then he would surely be done for there was no way that he could match her speed.

"Damn it I don't know how much more Zabimaru can take his links are heald together by my Reitsu, and I'm running out of it. If he breaks while she's stabbing at me like this then I'm finished."

"You're Bankai can't take much more of this, the best thing you could do is to lay down and die like the dog you are."

After that statement she gave one hard slash and Hihio Zabimaru broke apart.

"What's wrong, all out of energ to fix your toy?"

She asked in the most smartass way that she could.

"Damn you."

He said dropping to his knees.

"This is the end!"

She said raising her arm over her head to deliver the final blow. When she was in mid swing Renji's eyes opened wide, and he jumped back as fast as his body could take him. Her blades only grazed his chest.

"I thought I told you to give up, there is no hope for you now. That pitiful excuse for a weapon has been destroyed, and you are now defensless."

Rain was surprised to see a smirk form across Renji's face. Unbenknown to her he had remembered a particular gift that was given to him and the others by the Captain of Squad 12 before they departed.

"Why are you smiling you damn fool? I will tear the flesh from your pitiful arrogant body."

She rushed towards him ready to impale him with her blades. When she was halfway there Renji pulled out a small clear vile from his sash, and pulled the cork out of it. A small white smoke cloud came out of it and into his mouth. After that a large wave of red spiritual pressure bursted from his body and knocked Rain back a few feet.

"What is going on here? Just a few moments ago you had almost ran out of spiritual pressure, now it seems that all of it has came back if not more. "

"They're called Reitsu Refills, an invention made by a mad scientist. The viles may be small, but they hold a considerable amount of reitsu in them, enough to restore all that is lost by a person and even double there original amount. The catch is that they can only be used when your body is almost completely depleted of spiritualpressure, if used at any other time then the large amount of intake could overwhelm the body causing an explosion of reitsu that would surely kill you."

He picked up the handle of Zabimaru and the links reformed once again.

"Now shall we try this again?"

He asked with a smile still covering his face.

"Just because you got a little stronger doesn't mean that you could defeat me."

She said before appearing beside him. She slashed at him with the blades on each arm, and having each blow deflected by Zabimaru. As soon as she dropped her guard Zabimaru wrapped around Rain and started squeezing her.

"Now Zabimaru Hikotsu Taiho!"

Zabimaru fired off a huge blast of red energy at Rain. She quickly charged a black ball of energy that was outlined in a light purple aura between the horns on her head. She fired the blast and it completly overwhelmed Renji's Hikotsu Taiho, and decimated Zabimaru shattering it into pieces.

"Was that a Cero? No it was far to powerful to be that."

Thought Renji.

"Are you wondering what that attack was? Well it is a Cero Oscuras, it is the strongest form of a Cero, and it can only be used by an Espada that is in a Segunda Etapa form."

Zabimaru slowly regenerated and curled around Renji.

"Well that sure was a strong blast that you fired off there, but lets see if it can finish me and Zabimaru."

He flung the hilt of his Bankai toward Rain and Zabimaru unwrapped and charged her. She jumped over the head of the Bankai, and hit it on the head sending it crashing down. After that she stretched out her arms as far as possible, and the viles began dissapearing. The particles that came from the viles gathered together in six different places all around her, and slowly formed a separate creature in each place. When the multi colored smoke had cleared, it revealed six butterfly like creatures each as big as a person. Hey had the head and face of a butterfly, but black appendages like the ones humans have. There wings were exactly like hers only the polka dots of five of them were different colors. The one that flew the highest out of them had purple dots on it's wings just as Rain does. One had red dots, one blue, one green, one yellow, and one with orange.

"What are these things?"

They are nothing more than an ability of my Doku Batafurai. I call this technique Sutētasu chō o owa (Status Inflicting Butterflies.) It's a deadly attack that could bring down anyone that defies me."

"What's it do?"

Asked Renji.

"There is no reason to hide it from you since this technique will surely finish you, so I'll tell you. The effects of each of my butterflies take effect the moment that they or the dust from their wings touch you. The purple butterfly inflicts severe poison on you, the yellow one paralyzes your central nervous system, the red one slowly dries the blood in your veins stopping the blood flow and eventually causing your heart to burst, the blue one can completely nullify reitsu, the green one can emit a considerable amount of acid that if hit by the powder form will seep into your body, and destroy you from the inside out, and the orange one can block your ability to hear and see. So you see either way that you go you will die."

She motioned for her hand towards the head of Zabimaru.

"Blue."

The blue buterfly shot after Zabimaru and Renji anticipated it to attack himself, but it covered Zabimaru in it's powder, and the Bankai fell apart again.

"What!?"

"I told you that my blue butterfly has the ability to nullify reitsu and since your Bankai is heald up by reitsu then I can take all that reitsu away."

After that the butterfly chased after Renji. Rain motioned her hand again this time towards Renji.

"Go, destroy him!"

She commanded.

"Damn it!"

Shouted Renji when he realised that anyone of those butteflies could bring about his death by touching him, and he was defenseless without his Bankai. The blue on tried to kick him and when Renji backed away from it's kick it fluttered it's wings spraying out the blue powder. He used a flash step to get in the air away from it, when he did the red one charged him trying to punch and kick him, and when that didn't work it flapped it's wings revealing a red powder. Renji hastily dodged it as well with another flash step that sent him behind the creature. He felt a presence behind him, and when he turned to see what it was he saw the orange one charging him. He moved to the left of it, and was attacked by the Yellow one. He swung to the right only to see a wave of green powder come from the green butterfly. When he jumped over it he suddenly felt sicker than he had ever fealt in his life. He turned to see a cloud of purple smoke with the purple butterfly atanding at the end of it.

"It got me."

He said jumping back from the deadly yet beautiful insects.

"I have to do something quickly before I die from these annoying bugs. Every technique has a weakness in it somewhere now if only I could find this one's."

He thought to himself before looking at the butterflys. He noticed that each one was standing a good distance away from each other, and that they never attacked him at once if they had done that he would have been defeated at the start of their summoning. He thought about that for a minute when got an idea.

He charged towards the insects head first.

"What is that idiot doing, has he finally given up."

Thought Rain as she watched Renji's seemingly suicidal move.

He got in the middle of them and as the yellow one attacked again he began using shunpo rapidly trying to confuse the butterflies. The yellow one charged and so did the orange one, and when they did Renji moved from between them and they crashed into each other disappearing completely.

"What's this?"

Asked Rain outraged as usual.

He done the same to confuse the green and purple one, and ducked below them as they slammed into each other. When the purple one dissapeared his sickness did as well.

"It seems that when one of them die that the effects they left behind die with them."

He thought as he jumped over the red butterfly causing it to make contact with the blue one. When they disappeared Zabimaru's links began to glow red again and he reformed. Renji grabbed his hilt and charged Rain with his Bankai.

"You still haven't won yet you damn fool!"

She shouted as he rushed her.

She then charged another Cero Oscuras and fired it at Renji. Zabimaru wrapped around Renji completely covering him leaving no openings for her attack. The Cero collided with Zabimaru and he shattered but was quickly reformed. Renji swung his Bankai at Rain and it leaped over her head and formed a large rectangle that surounded her. The rectangle glew red and she was trapped. The inside of it where she was got brighter and brighter, and she screamed out.

"What are you doing, let me out of here."

"It's all over now I have trapped you in Zabimaru's Reitsu box, there is no hope for you now. Kyodaina hihi hone Kiyanon (Massive Baboon Bone Canon)!"

The field glew with a blinding red light and her screams slowly faded out. The box disappeared and so did the smoke to reveal Rain disappearing from the feet up and evaporating into the air.

Renji sealed his Bankai and sheathed it before walking away to join his captain.


	25. Chapter 23: Ambush Of Fraccione

Chapter 23: Ambush of Fracionne, The Stoic Captain's Fierce Strength

Captain Kuchiki treaded through the sand never losing sight of his mission. He was always the kind of man to put his mission and his duties before everything else even family and friendship. He masked his spiritual pressure a little but not quite so that anyone couldn't sense him. He was always calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside he was always looking for a good fight. If the captain would show his true nature I'm sure that most would compare him to Kenpachi Zeraki, but only a little less war hungry. His treading did not go unnoticed, Las Noches was the most dangerous place in Hueco Mundo, and there were plenty of enemies there that could sense spiritual pressure.

He walked farther and farther North and kept his senses sharp trying to sense the Squad 2 Captain. He came upon a rocky area that seemed to stretch on endlessly. This was strange seeing as how Las Noches should be sandy all the way through. It must have been another change made by Jiraiga. He heard the sound of a twig breaking atop of one of the cliffs.

"Come on out I know that you are there."

He said calmly. Everything was quiet and he got no reply. He waited for something to happen he knew that the enemy would either turn tail and run or attack. After a moment He seen a quick flash from the top of the cliff, and a blade was quickly thrown into his face. He disappeared, and reappeared a few hundred feet back from where he was before.

He looked at the assailant and seen a tall man that was about 6 feet tall, he had dark black hair that was slightly spiky. He had brown eyes, and a mask fragment that was small, and had a small thick protrusion coming from the side of it, the left side of the fragment formed a rectangle that covered his right eye. He wore the attire of a Fraccione, and the blade of his Zanpakuto was dark black, with purple lines running across it diagonally here and there. The tsuba qwas in the shape of a purple rectangle, that had two lines inside it that formed an"X", and the hilt of the blade was also a dark black color wrapped in a black cloth.

"I take it that you're a Fraccione, am I correct?"

Asked Byakuya.

"Yes, I am Efrain Douglas a Fraccione under Master Lance Suzunay the 7th Espada."

"I didn't ask for your name. It would be wise if you left this place. I killed Aizen's 7th Espada, and you are no match for me."

"Maybe I couldn't take on the power of a Captain by myself, but who says I'm alone."

When Efrain finished his sentence Byakuya felt two more spiritual pressures from behind them. He turned to see two shadows leaping off the cliffs and onto the ground below.

The first had snow white hair that was wavy and almost shoulder length. He wore round glasses and his eyes were verybright blue. His mask fragment was a white plat that covered the top of his head.. He wore a Fraccione's attire and his Zanpakuto was like that of a normal katana with the hilt wrapped in yellow.

The second man was around five feet six inches tall with dark black hair. He wore a barrette that almost covered his eyes. His mask fragment was a circular piece that covered his right eye. He also wore a Fraccione's attire only he didn't wear the undershirt and his chest was left exposed. The hilt of his Zanpakuto was wrapped in an all black cloth, and the guard was a round shape, and had no other features.

"I take it that you two are also the 7th Espada's Fraccione's. Am I correct?"

"That you are, and when strays wander into our territory we put them down."

Said the one with black hair while unsheathing his blade.

"Very well then we shall see."

Stated Byakuya.

"You fool, do you really think that you stand a chance against three Fraccione's? You must be off your rocker."

Said the black haired man again.

After making that statement Byakuya appeared behind him and the one with white hair. They used sonido to get away from him. They knew that they had to be cautious of a man with that much speed.

"You are certainly fast, but there is still no way that you can take on all three of us. I am Makoba Bingara, and the one you see beside me is Joven Grinora. We are the other two Fraccione under master Lance Suzunay."

Said the man with black hair.

"I didn't ask for your names. It was completely unneccesary seeing as how you will be dead in just a few short moments."

Stated Byakuya before holding out his Zanpakuto vertically in front of him.

"Scatter Senbonzakura."

He said with no emotion in his words. The blade of his Zanpakuto dispersed into hundreds if not thousands of pink flower petals.

"What's this are you going to smother us with flowers?"

Asked Makoba before a single petal drifted by his cheak and cut through it.

"What the hell?"

He asked astonished.

"That is the power of my Senbonzakura. All of those petals you see before you are actually tiny blades that could easily cut through an Arrancar's Hierro."

Makoba donned a serious look across his face. Efrain and Joven watched Byakuya and the petals closely knowing that if they let their guard down then they would surely be ambushed by countless blades.

Makoba being the hot head out of the Fraccione made the first move. He used a sonido to try to get in front of Byakuya, but the petals stopped him from achieving his goal. Makoba used his Zanpakuto to block the petals that tried to slice through him. While Makoba struggled with attacking him from the front Efrain and Joven tried to launch an attack from behind him. When they got behind him more petals guarded him from their blades.

"As you can see my Senbonzakura has an impenetrable defense. No matter where you attack from, the petals from my Zanpakuto will always protect me."

Said Byakuya while standing perfectly still amidst the razor sharp petals.

The Fraccione backed up and regrouped on the top of a large cliff to think of a strategy.

"This guy isn't as easy as we thought he was."

Stated Efrain.

"No but he sure as hell is annoying."

Said Makoba.

"Maybe the only way to get through his defenses is to take our powers a step farther."

Said Joven.

When Joven finished speaking a torrent of petals climbed the cliff and shot after them. They all jumped into the air, and tried to hold them back with their blades.

"It looks like you're right Joven."

Said Efrain struggling to hold back the torrent of petals.

"So lets quit wasting time and do it."

Stated Makoba.

"Drip, Akuaāmā!" (Aqua Armor.)

Shouted Makoba, before his Zanpakuto dispersed into water and surrounded him. His body became translucent and he was covered in water. His mask fragment grew and covered his head. The eyes resembled rain drops, and he had two lng horns that stretched behind his head and curved at the ends. His hands were now like gauntlets that were made of bone, and his legs looked as if he was wearing boots made of the same thing. THe rest of his body was pure water.

"Blow, Kaze āmā." (Wind Armor.)

Shouted Joven before his blade dissolved into the air. After a moment his hair started to wave back and forth, and his mask fragment spreaded out across his head until it completely covered it. His eye sockets were round, and he had two long horns each one pointing in a different direction. the right one pointed to the right and vice versa. They also curved at the ends. His arms and legs looked identical to Makoba's , and the rest of his body was translucent and it had a slightly green color.

And lastly Efrain called out his release command.

"Pinch, Burakkusukōpion!" (Black Scorpion.)

His change was much different from the other two. His blade turned to black smoke that covered him. His mask fragment also covered his head, but it had no long curved horns. Instead his head was wide and shaped like that of a scorpions, with two small points on each side of it. His eyes were long and diagonal. His body was nothing but pitch black smoke, and his arms were bulky. There were several tiny claw like protrusions that lined each of his sides, and he had a long tail with a stinger on the end of it like that of a scorpion's.

They all knocked back Senbonzakura's petals with their reitsu upon their release. Byakuya's eyes widened for a second and the stoic expression was washed away for a moment.

"There is no hope for you now Soul Reaper!"

Claimed Efrasin in a terrifying hissing voice.

After that Joven and Makoba charged Byakuya with their fists only for their attacks to be blocked by the petals once again. They were knocked back and the petals surrounded them and covered them slowly until they faded from sight.

Byakuya watched as the petals were once again pushed back, and the two Fraccione emerged from them unscathed. His eyes widened once again in disbeleif that his Senbonzakura failed to kill two mere Fraccione.

"I bet you're wondering how we survived that aren't you?"

Asked Joven in a much deeper voice than before.

"It's because we are translucent, that means that nothing can kill us."

Said Makoba.

Makoba heald out his hand, and formed a spear made of water. He threw the sprear then regenerated another and threw it, he continued to do this while Joven charged his own attack. Joven swung his arms rapidly in a horizontal motion. As he done waves of razor sharp wind charged towards Byakuya.

All their attacks were easily blocked by Senbonzakura. It took a large amount of petals to hold off the barrage of attacks, and while he was occupied with keeping their attacks at bay Efrain snuck up behind him, and rammed the stinger on his tail straight through Byakuya's stomach. Byakuya dropped to his knees with blood pouring out of his gaping wound.

"So that is all that you were capable of? All you done was play with flowers, I told you that this wasn't the place for you Soul Reaper."

Said Makoba as Byakuya seemingle passed out.

They started to walk away when they heard his voice again.

"Ban-kai, Senbonzakura Kageoshi."

They quickly turned to see that his blade hilt and all had dissapeared, and a massive amount of flower petals rushed toward them.

"What the hell, how can you still fight?"

Asked Efrain.

Byakuya did not respond to the Fraccione, instead he stood up off the ground, and dusted himself off. The blood had slowed down a little and he was able to stand there as if nothing had happened. He moved his hands to control the petals, and they moved twice as fast as before.

"Why are they moving even faster than before?"

Asked Joven.

"My Senbonzakura can move twice as fast if I control it with my hands."

Said Byakuya motioning for another wave of petals to charge the three of them. They used their attacks again to try and escape the wrath of the countless tiny blades that charged them, but this time they were much stronger than before. They combined their attacks towards the petals, and as soon as they made contact the petals all dropped to the ground motionless.

"Hahaha it seems that your luck has run out. You don't even have enough energy to move those little blades of yours anymore."

Said Efrain while walking slowly toward Byakuya with the other two at his side. When they stepped in the center of where the petals had fallen Byakuya gave another command.

"Gokei."

He said with no emotion, before the petals lifted up from the ground, and completely covered them in a sphere shaped structure. The sphere shrank slowly and Byakuya backed away from it. Finally the sphere imploded on itself and the petals dispersed causing a huge explosion. The three Fraccione were seen one last time falling from the sky and disappearing into the atmosphere.

The petals then charged toward the hilt of Byakuya's Zanpakuto and formed the sealed blade. He sheathed his sword and walked on through the rocky wasteland.


	26. Chapter 24: The Tricky Tower

Chapter 24: The Tricky Tower, The Lieutenants Frustration

Further East Ichigo and his team were also traveling through the sands with difficulty.

"He Captain, how do you think the others are holdig up? I've sensed a few battles progressing in their direction."

Said Enoki as they all ran through the thick sand.

"I'm sure they're fine, Byakuya and Renji know how to handle their own, and the new guy has a considerable amount of spiritual pressure as well."

"Yeah, but Las Noches is a lot more difficult than Hueco Mundo. I mean it's like they are two completely different places."

"That is true Enoki, but let's not forget that we aren't here to take down an army. We are here to rescue Captain Soi-Fon and get back to the Seiretei."

"Yeah you're right, but it's gonna be hard to find her in a place that is this huge. It would probably take about a week just to cover the entire palace."

The group stopped their movements when they sensed a large spiritual pressure coming from up ahead. They all locked their eyes on a tower that was built a few hundred feet away from their position. The tower was covered in black and red stripes. It was very wide, a lot wider than the other towers that were built across the palace of Las Noches. The roof had a round ornament on it with a sharp point coming from the top of it.

"It feels like it's coming from that tower up ahead."

Stated Yuzuki.

"Yeah let's check it out!"

Said Ichigo.

The group headed straight for the tower since it seemed like one of the more likely place that they would hold Captain Soi-Fon. When they came across the entrance Enoki made a statement before they could enter.

"Captain you and the others continue, I will check this place out. As big as this place is there is no way that we could get anywhere if we all took to long to investigate one area."

Stated Enoki.

"But, Enoki that spiritual pressure is huge, there is no way that this will be easy."

Replied Ichigo.

"Yes I know Captain, but we have to do something."

"Maybe you're right, just be careful Enoki."

"Don't worry about me."

After that Ichigo, Yuzuki, and Raizin ran off leaving behind the Lieutenant.

As Enoki went to push the doors to the tower open, they opened on their own, and he heard a distant voice coming from inside.

"Come on in."

The lieutenant did as the voice commanded and walked on in the building. The doors closed behind him, and the room lit up to reveal an elegant living room. The room looked like something that a movie star would have in their home. The chandelier hung from the ceiling was decorated with clear crystals that sparkled from the light. The table that was placed perfectly in the center of the room, had a crimson table cloth draped over top of it. The walls were painted a tan color that gave the room a slightly dull feeling. Their was a red recliner, couch, and love seat that was in each corner of the room. And on the opposite end of where Enoki stood there was the start of a spiral staircase with metal steps that also shined in the light that was emitted from the chandeleir.

"Yes I know it is beautiful, but there is a limit to how long you can look. So if you would be so kind as to come on up."

Said the voice once again. The voice seemed to be coming from the top of the staircase. Enoki didn't say a word, and started up the steps. The staircase was long and it seemed to keep him walking for miles. He followed it with a stoic expression on his face, until he reached the top. There was a red door with a golden handle where he stood. He placed his hand on the handle cautiously and proceeded through it.

When the opened the door he seen a long hallway that by looking on the outside of the tower seemed impossible to be where it was. The hallway was lined with doors on each side. Each door being about five feet away from the other. In the distance Enoki could see a large door at the end of the hallway. The door was covered in metal chains that draped over the entire door. In the center on top of the door was two glowing red dots that had metal spikes protruding from them.

Enoki turned to see that the door and staircase behind him had disappeared, and a solid wall now stood in it's place.

"No turning back now visitor."

Said the voice again, coming from the door in the back of the hallway. Enoki walked towards the door. He walked for a considerable amount of time, and no matter how long he walked he didn't seem to be getting any closer to the door. Eventually he stopped to catch his breath when all the doors in the hallway swung open except for the door in the back of the hallway. Instead of rooms being behind the red doors there were only mirrors.

"Now we see if you have the right to challenge me visitor."

Said the voice before a reflection appeared in the mirror on his right hand side. The freflection wasn't his instead it was that of a woman. The woman was wearing a Fraccione uniform, only there were no sleeves, and the top of it wrapped around her neck like that of a formal dress. The top covered her breasts from the start of them to the bottom. Her stomach was exposed and her hollow hole was just underneath the center of her breasts. There was a white sash that covered her torso it was short in the front, and longer in the back. She wore white shoes with a black stripe going through the middle of them. And her arms had black sleeves over them, with white fur around the top of them. Her mask fragment was like a tiara that was broken in the center on each side of it there were three spikes coming out of the bottom of it. The first two were short, and the one on each end were longer and curved. She had blue eyes, and long black hair that was pink on the end, and on the tip of her bangs.

Enoki jumped back and grabbed his Zanpakuto when he seen her walk out of the mirror.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lira Nowa. Pleased to meet you."

"Lira stop conersing with the enemy, and get to work."

Commanded the voice.

"Right master."

"You called him master, so that must mean that he's an Espada, am I correct?"

Asked Enoki.

"You will have to wait and see I guess. That question only deserves an answer if you prove your strength by defeating me."

"Very well then, I don't like to fight women but if you want to fight me so bad, I can't just stand here and let you kill me now can I?"

Enoki unsheathed his Zanpakuto, and she did the same. Her Zanpakuto was short like a Wakizashi. The hilt was wrapped in a bright pink lace, and the guard was in the shape of a silver rose.

They clashed their blades back and forth, and Lira was backing him up. Enoki was surprised by her strength. He pushed his blade against hers with great strength, and she was sent flying into a mirror. She disappeared completely, and Enoki kept his guard up.

"If I keep fighting her like this there is no way that I can still have enough strength to defeat that Espada."

Enoki thought to himself before he fealt her spiritual pressure from behind him. He turned to see her flying out of the mirror behind him, and just before her blade connected with him there was a large explosion and a large hole was now in the wall where the staircase once was. Her blade was intercepted by another Zanpakuto.

Enoki looked up to see who had interfered, and he was shocked to see that it was Raizin.


	27. Chapter 25: The Metal Girl

Chapter 25: The Metal Girl, Raizin's Helplessness

"Raizin, what are you doing here?"

"Well Enoki we sensed another spiritual pressure coming from here, and we knew that there is no way that you could take down two people. Especcially with that one being as strong as it is. So I came here to lighten your load a little."

"Well you may be right, you see that other guy is an Espada. Thanks Raizin I'll go on ahead."

"Right."

Enoki ran on towards the door at the end of the hall leaving Raizin, and Lira behind.

"Hey there cutie, what brings you here?"

Asked Lira in a taunting way.

"Damn it why do I always get stuck with the annoying chicks as my opponents."

"Well you seem to not understand a compliment."

She said with a slightly angered look to her.

"Sorry, but making friends is not my thing."

Stated Raizin.

"Well then lets skip the formalities and get straight to business then shall we?"

She said readying her Zanpakuto.

"You read my mind."

Said Raizin before they lunged forward at the same time clashing their blades into one another.

Enoki ran until he finally reached the door. It fealt like it took him days to get there, when in reality it only took him a few minutes. He stopped when he got to the doors and tried to push them open. The doors like the ones at the entrance opened by themselves. Enoki walked through, and they shut behind him and dissapeared leaving a new wall in it's place like the staircase.

Enoki looked around the room to see elegant art pieces hung from all over the walls. A large bed with a wooden headboard that was painted white. The bed had a bright red comforter draped over it, and the carpet was also a bright red, with a large rug in the center of the room.

"Hello there."

Enoki heard the voice from before and turned toward the direction of where the door once stood.

He saw a man of normal height probably around 5 feet nine inches tall. The man had short black hair that was combed back in the front and a little spiky in the back. He had a thick but short horn that curved toward him on the side of his head. He wore a modified version of an Espada's uniform. On his shoulders he wore a short jacket that was black around the shouldersand white on the ends. He had no undershirt so his chest was exposed. He had a black sash that had two long cloths that draped down past his waist which wwas decorated with white flames. The bottom of his uniform was norma, only it was decotrated with black flames. His Zanpakuto was like a normal Katana. The hilt was wrapped in a black cloth, and the guard was in the shape of a white lotus.

"So you're the one that I've been chasing after, its about damn time you showed your face."

Said Enoki.

"Yes well the chase is over now. I suppose it's time that I introduce myself. I am Gilgo Nowa Espada number 8, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I am Enoki Kazuya the Lieutenant of Squad 8."

"Now that we have finished the instructions shall we begin?"

Said Gigo.

"I'm ready when you are."

Stated Enoki.

They both unsheathed their blades and prepared themselves.

Back in the corridoor Raizin's opponent was giving him more of a rough time than he expected.

They were clashing their blades back and forth, and it appeared that they were at a standstill.

"Damn it I have to do something, this girl and her sword may be small, but they definately don't play around."

He thought to himself as they continued slashing at each other.

"Come on is this the best you can do? I thought that you would be a little funner than this."

She said mocking Raizin. He was usually known for keeping his calm, but this girl knew how to push his buttons. They continued their slashing a little while longer when they both backed off to catch their breath.

"Well you certainly stronger than you look."

He said to Lira only adding to her ego.

"Yeah I already know this, but I wish I could say the same for you."

She said back to Raizin in another attempt to anger him.

"I can't wait to finish you off, you have a nasty habit of getting under my skin."

He said to her with a slight growl to his voice.

"Well it seems that we aren't going to get anywhere like this. As much as it pains me to say it seems that we are evenly matched in our current state. So I think it's about time we decide who is the stronger one."

She said turning her Zanpakuto diagonally to where the blade was facing Raizin.

"Oh really, and how do you propose we find that out?"

Asked Raizin, his question was answered when she began to release her Zanpakuto.

"Screech, Kinzoku No Ningyō." (Metal Doll.)

Her sword melded into a large rectangular piece of metal that crept over her entire body. Her face was like that of a mettalic version of a porcelin doll. Her mask fragment was also covered in a metal coating, and it transformed into one horn on the right side of her head that curved outwards facing the ground. She now wore a black fur coat with the hood on her head . The rest of her body was also covered in hard metal. And she wore black pants.

"Damn that was certainly a big change."

"You like?"

She asked, and her voice now had a metalic ring to it. Raizin stared at her and slowly called out the release command to release his Zanpakuto as well.

"Surge, Hakai no sandā."

His Zanpakuto changed into an oversized tuning fork like weapon.

"That has to be the ugliest weapon I have ever seen."

Stated Lira with a disgusted look on her face.

"We'll see how you talk about it when I'm done with you."

He said before it surged with yellow electricity. He charged her with it and swung it downward at her head. She threw her arm up to block it. The electricity from his weapon blew off her shirt sleeve revealing her metal arm. She pushed him off, and appeared in front of him with blinding speed. She clasped her hands together and swung her fists downward at him knocking his head off the floor and causing his body to bounce. When his body bounced in the air she kicked him into the wall. Raizin stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"That metal of your ssure is tough. It might take me a little while to break it."

He said smiling while continuing to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"Break my metal, are you dense? That is impossible."

"We shall see."

Said Raizin before mounting another attack. This time he swung at her from the side, and connected with her hip. As expected she remained unscathed. She swung her left leg around, and kicked him in the ribs. He was sent flying back into the wall. he stood up almost immediately and regained his composure.

"I'm not finished yet."

He said charging a bright yellow blast of electricity between the two forks.

"Raitoningubōru!"

He fired the large ball of electricity toward her, and she tried to dodge, but the blast had connected. She was stunned, and Raizin took advantage of this using his flash step to get beside of her and slamming his Zanpakuto into her side. She stumbled to the left a little before stopping herself and swinging at Raizin. Raizin used another flash step to dodge her fist. And backed away from her.

"I know your weakness now, you see metal conducts electricity, so when I hit you with a bolt of electricity I can stun you and chip away at your metal."

Said Raizin as he let a smile pass across his face.

"I've already told you that my metal is unbreakable, besides what makes you think that you will be able to hit me again?"

She said before dissapearing into the mirror behind her.


	28. Chapter 26: The Towers Secrets Revealed

Chapter 26: The Towers Secrets Revealed, Battle In A Different Dimension

Enoki and Gilgo rushed each other simultaniously, and their blades clashed making a loud noise. They swung at each other a few more times then backed off. They stared each other down waiting for one to make their next move so that they could counter it. Enoki made the first move. He charged Gilgo from the side, but his attack was easily parried then followed by a counterattack. Gilgo slashed back at Enoki in an attempt to cut into his side, but Enoki used a flash step to get above Gilgo. Gilgo heald up his sword with one hand to intercept Enoki's blade. He then gave his Zanpakuto a slight push and sent Enoki back a little. Enoki did a back flip and landed on his feet.

"I don't really like fighting in such a small area. Can't we take this outside?"

Asked Enoki.

"You're in my domain now, and that means there is no outside. When that door closed behind you this room became a completely different dimension from the one that is on the outside of this door. The only way for either of us to leave now is for one of us to die."

Stated Gilgo.

"So if I wanna get out of here then I have to kill you?"

Asked Enoki making sure that he heard the Espada correctly.

"That is precise."

"I like that, this place just got a lot better."

Said Enoki with a smile on his face before rushing in for another attack. This time he swung his blade upward and it was blocked by Gilgo. Gilgo then swung his blade diagonally toward Enoki's head, Enoki ducked and the blade passed by him cutting off a little of his hair. Enoki tried to jab his blade into Gilgo's stomach, but he used a sonido to get behind Enoki. The lieutenant quickly turned and swung his blade with him. Enoki then got behind him with blinding speed and swung his blade diagonally at Gilgo's torso in an attempt to cut him in half. Gilgo's eyes widened at Enoki's speed but he brushed it off and used another Sonido to back away from him.

"That wasn't a normal flash step was it?"

He asked Enoki.

"No, that was called Senken, it's a flash step with a spin to it. It drastically increases one's speed and helps them get behind their opponent before they can blink an eye."

Replied Enoki.

"I see, but flashy movements won't help you here Soul Reaper."

Said Gilgo, he charged at Enoki with a speed that was much faster than before. He got in front of Enoki in very close range before Enoki knew what was going on. Gilgo then slashed Enoki across his chest. Enoki backed away just in time to keep the blade from causing critical damage to him. When he stopped blood spewed from his wound, and he stood there and kept himself from crying out in pain.

"You're a resilient one aren't you."

Said Gilgo with his blade now to his side.

"You put your blade down, so I guess that means that you consider me to weak for you to have your guard up, am I correct?"

Asked Enoki.

"No you're wrong, unlike most of the other Espada I don't underestimate my opponents. I simply put my guard down because this tension is starting to give me cramps."

"Oh is that it? Well here let me losen those cramps for you then."

Enoki went in for another attack, and Gilgo just knocked him away with his blade.

"So it looks like you were holding back."

"Not really holding back, I just didn't feel like using much of my strength."

Said Gilgo with a tired/bored accent.

"So does that mean that you are going to use a little more strength?"

Asked Enoki.

"I don't really see the need to, but I suppose I'll end this quickly."

"Good then that means that I can stop holding back as well."

Replied Enoki.

Raizin and Lira's fight was heating up, and things didn't look good for Raizin. Lira had just disappeared one of the mirrors and Raizin was left baffled. He looked around keeping his guard up knowing that at any moment Lira could strike. Suddenly her reflection appeared in all the mirrors simultaniously.

"Come on Soul Reaper or did you lose your nerve?"

Said Lira mocking Raizin as her voice rang out of every mirror. Raizin didn't say a word,, he was to busy focusing on the mirrors to try and find the real Lira. It was a guessing game that his life depended on, if he guessed the wrong one, and tried to stab it then Lira could sneak up on him and end it. He focused closely on the mirrors until he had set his sights on one. It was the third mirror away from him on the right side. He used a flash step to get in front of it and jabbed his blade into it. The reflection faded away from the mirror, although it did not break instead his Zanpakuto went through it like it was some sort of portal.

"Wrong."

Said Lira as she broke through the mirror behind him and lifted her blade preparing to strike. Raizin ducked and rolled away to dodge it. Lira went through the mirror that Raizin had tried to stab her from and dissappeared again. Like before her reflection was seen in every mirror in the coridoor. Raizin focused once again this time much harder than the last. He had set his sights on another mirror, it was the two mirrors behind him on the left side. He used another flash step to appear in front of it and slashed his sword at the reflection horizintally.

He had hit the bulls eye this time, he drew blood and the wounded Lira seeped backwards into the mirror.

"Lucky shot, it looks like you got me. But these mirrors are a part of my ressureccion, and seeing as how this area is lined with them, that means that you're defeat is inevitable."

Lira shot out of the mirror and into the next one, she continued to do this picking up more and more speed until she was rapidly going in and out of each mirror.

"What's wrong, can't keep up with my speed?"

Raizin didn't say a word, and waited for the right moment to strike. Lira got close to him bouncing back and forth through the mirrors surrounding him. As she drew closer thinking that Raizin couldn't keep up with her speed she finally tried an attack. She flew out of the mirror beside Raizin at an amazing speed with her fist balled up. Just as she was about to connect Raizin grabbed her fist, and he was pushed backwards while holding it. Her eyes widened from the shock that he could catch a punch with that much speed behind it. He focused his strength to the arm that was holding her fist and threw her into the wall. Afterwards he looked at his hand, and it was covered in burns from the intensity of her punch.

"How the hell did you..."

She started to ask, but was cut short when Raizin charged another Raitoningubōru at the mirror in front of him. The blast went into the mirror, and out of the one beside him flying into Lira. Raizin made haste with his next attack, and aimed for the head. She used her strength to slightly overcome being stunned, and moveed her head downward just a little. Raizin's Zanpakuto ripped the hood off of her headrevealing that the back of her head was not covered in metal. After that she was able to move again, and quickly dashed away with a Sonido.

"So far I know that you have lied about two things."

Said Raizin holding up two fingers.

"Oh really, and what is that?"

Asked Lira.

"Well for one thing you said that your Ressureccion had no weakness, I can see now that that was clearly a ruse, since I revealed your ulnerable spot. The other thing is that you said these mirrors are apart of your Ressureccion, and that is not the case either or I wouldn't have been able to use them to direct my Raitoningubōru at you. So from now on remember that I'm not easily fooled."

"Oh dear me, it seems that you have found me out. It doesn't matter either way you will still die here by my hands."

Lira flew toward Raizin with both of her arms stretched out and her palms extended. Her hands made contact with Raizin's chest, and she pushed him through one of the mirrors. She let go of him and he looked around to see where they were. The place that they were in now was a place shrouded in light purple, and black colors completely void of life.

"Where are we?"

Asked Raizin in a confused voice.

"Why we're inside the mirrors, the mirrors all lead to this place. It is a completely different dimension where you are cut off completely from the ouside world. No one can sense your spiritual pressure, and best of all no one can hear you scream."

She said rushing him with her fist, he blocked it but she tried to counter with a kick. he quickly moved to dodge it as well since he knew the power from her kicks. She kept swinging switching between her fists and her legs, and Raizin kept dodging. He knew that if he tried to block them with his Zanpakuto that it would slow him down and she would definately have the upper hand. He looked for an openiong, and as soon as he seen one when she went to swing her leg in for another kick he used a Senken to get behind her before she could notice. He shoved the two ends of the tuning fork into the back of her skull and let a burst of electricity erupt from it. Her skull was blown open from the sudden intake of electricity and she fell to her knees.

"Damn it."

She said as her body faded away.

"That was a good match, thank you for that."

Said Raizin as he sheathed his Zanpakuto and walked out of the mirror back into the corridoor.


End file.
